Don't Tell Mom The Babysitter's In Bed
by Ruffluv
Summary: A Taste of The Forbidden Entry cont…. After a long stint earning pocket money by watching little Masen for dream couple the Denalis, Babysiterella dives head-first *cough* into a situation that gets out of control. We're not playing games now! AH Pairs/Matches: E/B, E/B/T
1. Chapter 1: The Original OS

**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: Don't tell Mom the babysitter's in bed….**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Erotica, Humor**

**Word Count: 4222**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella, Edward/Bella/Tanya**

**Summary:Babysitterella stays home to watch little Masen for dream couple, the Denalis, while they deal with other duties involved in being responsible parents. After a long stint earning pocket money that way, Bella finds herself alone with Mr. Denali, which ultimately leads to a showdown of epic proportions in the family home. We're not playing games now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, or any cheesy Nineties movies. Do not try the **_**Jumping Game **_**at home. I cannot be held accountable for any injuries sustained, relationships affected or any other consequences if you choose to do so….**

Tonight was gonna be a late one: parent-teacher night at school last year had turned into Tanya and Edward going out to discuss their son Masen's progress over a meal and a_lot_ of drinks. I think they'd had an argument, as things had been awkward when they'd finally returned.

The extra hours meant more cash for me, so I wasn't complaining. Plus, I'd get a sneak peek at Edward, all smartened up— _oh yeah! _With Masen sleeping soundly upstairs, my only immediate concern was how to fill the time till Mr. and Mrs. model family came home. I'd already dialed everyone I could think of that wasn't busy. I was bored with my book; the main character, a wickedly hot CEO, only made me think of Edward inappropriately even more. Maybe the story would be moresuitedto Tanya— it was a bored housewife favorite…._ Nah, I shouldn't be too harsh on her, _I thought; she'd always been nice to me, and I could totally understand how she'd snagged Edward. It wasn't exactly like she was bringing down the average, all model looks as she was. Silly to let a bit of envy get in the way.

Anyways, back to me whiling away the hours…. I glanced at my laptop bag.

_Homework? Haha!_

Then I turned my eyes to the TV. _Channel surfing? Futile. Who wanted to watch 'So America's Got The Pop Factor And Possibly A New Top Model Apprentice Strictly On Ice' or whatever? _The perfect images of women would only serve to take me back to thoughts about Tanya, with unfair ones and maybe some unsuitable ones in there too….

_Instead of channel flicking_, _how about an altogether different type of flicking: flicking the bean! _What? I was a bored, young girl with a growing, healthy, sexual appetite. I was no sex goddess, but I'd given away my flower, found a lover before, been broken in, however you wanted to phrase it…. Plus, the munchkin was asleep. I even double-checked for any tell-tale noise. I had time, as long as I didn't get carried away. With the coast clear, I took out my laptop. Headphones went in. It was time to check out some of those sites my male class mates had been telling me about!

After trying out a few of the clits— I mean clips, I couldn't wait to talk to my boys on Monday: this was good shit. _Sperm Smiles_ had been a highlight and I had to agree that girl- on- girl stuff was sexy! Glued to the fruits of my latest search, I was rocking my hips and squeezing my thighs together for friction. I was about to pull out my signature, cross— one— leg-— over— the— other— and— rock— on move —it works!_— _when I felt a faint tap on my shoulder. _Shit! _Earphones out, screen slammed shut. Too late: busted. Edward!

My first thought was to locate Tanya, but he appeared to be alone — I blinked quickly at the clock on the wall — and early….

"She's not here," he confirmed as if reading my mind. "We bumped into her friends, you know, the _woo-girls_, and I left her to it."

I was familiar with them— Tanya's clan of_ woo-girls,_ who were so called by Edward due to their excessive enthusiasm over every little thing. That had made me laugh. No wonder he seemed so tightly wound.

"What were you watching, Bella?" He went for my Mac, and I shifted to snatch it away first.

"Bella, I think if you are watching something you shouldn't be with my son asleep upstairs, then I have every right to know."

"He's knocked out, Mr. Cullen, I swear! I checked!"

"Sssssh…." He put his finger over my lips. "I know. He can sleep like it's a sport. Nevertheless…" He went for the notebook again, taking advantage of my stunned state.

I was like a bird, grounded with a wing injury. He brought the lid back up and took in the window that was still open.

"My Favorite Babysitter, scene five?"

_This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me…._

"Hmmm. Question is, Bella, is this a favorite of yours?"

_No, this is the worst thing._

"W-what?" I was flummoxed. And I could now smell the whisky on his delicious breath.

"The movie. I mean it got," he squinted at the screen, "four cocks up." He looked down at his pants. "I guess that would be five."

I followed his eyes down_. Fuck_, _that thing could count as two more!_

"Do you agree with the review, Bella?"

I looked back at his honey eyes, large black pupils eating into them.

"Well? What's it about? What happens? Worth a look?"

"Mr. Cullen, I wouldn't know…."

"Tell. Me." He was absolutely beautiful in his angry, aroused discomposure, demanding…a plot breakdown?

"Well, the girl, the babysitter..." I stuttered and took a deep breath, "She's alone with the da— the father."

He waited for further cinematic input….

"When he starts… feeling her breasts." I said it as fast as I could get my tongue around the words.

His was held between his teeth as he listened.

He looked at my breasts through my baby pink T-shirt. "You say breasts, but do you really mean beautiful little tits?" He took hold of them. "That's what these are— perky, a perfect handful— _Tits_. You think I haven't taken note of how they bounce when you play the _Jumping Game _with Masen?"

I thought about what was meant as an innocent game I played with his son sometimes, which involved simply jumping up and down on his bed till we were exhausted.

"And that time with no bra…really? Were you trying to excite me? Is that what this is?"

"No!" I insisted, but he was in no mood to argue the point.

"The movie— what does she do while he's holding those tits?"

"She…let's him?" I wasn't sure if I hoped that would be enough, or if I was anticipating that it wouldn't.

"And?"

"And she rubs his w- wood, through his suit pants." I tried to think of the least erotic sounding term I could think of for a man's piece, besides penis— I wasn't saying that — so that I couldn't be any more to blame for this scenario.

"Wood? You mean his _big, hard cock_?" He enunciated each of those last three words with deliberate clarity. He helped my hand onto the hot stiffness under the brilliantly cut pants, as if letting me check that his words accurately described his own appendage, as well as the character's in the porno.

_Like I hadn't already surmized…_

"How about I take that over for a little while?" he suggested, backing off from my touch and taking a seat to stroke himself, leaving me standing there, high and dry. _Maybe not so dry…_

"What…what should I do…?"

_Go home, idiot! _a voice in my mind I was glued on the spot, like when Masen and I played _Stuck in the Mud_.

"You?" He looked me up and down and licked his lips. "You are going to get up on that couch and go a couple rounds of the jumping game…topless…for my _personal, fucking, viewing pleasure_."

I'd only performed one or two jumps on the cushions when he commanded I stop.

"Come here." He pointed to his knee, which was parted from the other one. "Come sit on Daddy's knee…"

_Oh my God!_

I got up in his lap, and hesnaked his finger down my denim skirt, under my white panties.

"You like my hand there?"

_Did I like it? _I _liked_Lay's potato chips— this, this felt tremendous, to have him touch me this way after all that time admiring him from afar. I felt alive, awakened. "Yessss… Daddy."

"So hot! What was next for our young lady in the movie?" He was back on track with the porno script, after his fun little diversion.

"Next, she- she takes him in her m- mouth." He nodded, removing his hand, and I knelt before him in his seat, his blue shirt undone, his black pants now down past his knees. I put my mouth over him just like the girl in the video did to her very own D.I.L.F.

He was so hot and hard. His hips started to move with me, his moans hitting my ears from above. When I raised my head to the source of the sound, his eyes met mine, and the added contact had me soaring. This seemed to signal it was his turn...

He took my hand to help me up and align me on the couch that I'd spent most of my evening on. He peeled off my panties from under my skirt, which, being short to begin with, was now bunched around my waist and may as well have not been there at all. My white converse stayed on. I couldn't believe he was about to head downtown to eat, that he'd do that for me. He dove straight into my sex, flicking my clit fast with his tongue, then licking up and down the full length of my slit, before revisiting my clit with more vigor, moving his head side- to- side. It was the most sensational thing I'd ever experienced.

"I wanna feel you inside me," I moaned out.

He stopped his movement and stared up at me, as shocked as I was by my outburst.

"The girl in the porn, she says that to him." Lie. "She said she'd love him to take her right on the living room couch." Another lie.

He lined himself up behind me, laying sideways on the leather three-piece with the awful cushions Tanya probably picked out, and pushed into me. Lifting my leg up and holding onto it, he pounded me until that porno was nothing but a distant memory. I melted right into the leather, trying to tone it down as I teetered on the precipice. He threw himself off of his, and I had no choice but to cave with him.

Moments later, I had to leave before the wife came home.

The Denalis were both working late the next Monday night, in an effort to start off the week on the right footing. I hadn't seen either of them since that night with Edward. Masen was in the land of nod. I was in the kitchen, inspecting the fridge contents, when I heard the kitchen door close. I slammed the fridge door and flew around.

"Those clothes now? Are you yanking my chain?" Daddy was home.

I took a look down at my ensemble and realized the problem immediately; it being a week night, I was still in my school uniform. This included a thin white shirt and plaid skirt. I was aware it was most men's fantasy, but I didn't design it and I could have said the same thing to Edward: he'd gotten suited and booted for the office too….

"Edward, I thought you were working later tonight?"

He worked his way over to me. "I came home early… on purpose."

"Oh."

"Bella, I can't work. I can't sleep, I can't eat." He emptied my hands of the cool apple I'd retrieved. "Every moment since we…" He didn't need to finish. I'd become familiar with those feelings of desperation for another human being myself.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you. I can't stop imagining your sweet..." His eyes switched from me to the juicy, barely ripe fruit rolling in his hand, "schoolgirl cunt." He discarded the apple and lifted me up onto the kitchen counter.

I squeaked in surprise, doing nothing to curb Edward's schoolgirl fantasies. He soon got rid of another pair of my white panties, the innocence of which I was making a mockery of, and put them on the bench next to me. He spread my legs and made me wait while he sought out something from the cupboards beneath the work top. _Was he fixing me a snack to keep my strength up_? It looked like some kind of oil, and he was putting it all over his fingers. _Didn't he think I was lubricated enough?_

He worked two fingers up and into me, holding me down gently with his other hand on my pubic bone. I pushed up into him: it felt incredible. He moved his fingers up and down, over and over, encouraging me with his words the whole time, until my legs jerked and the muscles of my pussy contracted, relaxed, contracted, relaxed... He removed his fingers briefly to watch my muscles clench, before resuming his own work, exactly as before. I guess he subscribed to the school of thought that 'if it ain't broke, you don't fix it'. This paid off in a brain- spinningly good feeling all over, accompanied by what I could only describe as a mini fountain spraying out from between my legs. What followed was pure bliss, like I was floating along on the very water, or whatever it was I'd produced. _I did __**not **__know I could do that!_

This time, he let me be on top for the main event, pulling me to the kitchen island, lying down and moving me into position above him. I didn't really know what I was doing, but it didn't matter; he did most of the work, drilling up into me relentlessly.

Both times we'd had sex had been a spontaneous act of passion, though, even so, we'd remained downstairs and were sure Masen was asleep and would not wake, or if he did, we would hear him first. We had not desecrated the marriage bed, but with a bit of time on the clock till Tanya was expected back, Edward suggested I take a power nap on their bed; apparently, female ejaculation is exhausting! He said he would wake me in about a half hour.

As fate would have it, that night was the same night that Masen did not sleep right through. It was a rare occasion when he woke up, wanting Tanya and instead finding me in his parents' bed.

"Dad!" he bellowed downstairs.

Edward came up to see what the commotion was.

"Why is Bella in yours and Mom's bed?" He was eager to know. _Kids and their curiosity._

"Bella was tired, Masen. She's not feeling very well, so I said she could lay there and rest for a bit."

It could have been so much worse, but it wasn't. I was fully clothed and Edward was not with me. True, the discovery could sound suspicious out of context, but Masen seemed appeased anyway and dragged his feet back to bed with his stuffed wolf toy.

_Phew! Problem averted._

Edward and Tanya were going out— together. Edward had told me things had not been great between them lately— _no shit!_— and Tanya's solution to this was to spend more "quality time", just the two of them, without Masen. She was wearing a sparkling, gold dress that made her look like she'd been dipped in champagne, with her long, straight, blond hair down. Edward was wearing another suit, with a bow tie. _Wherever they are going must be fancy_, I thought.

Masen was in his pyjamas, saying night-night to his parents before they left. I was preparing for another quiet evening in, as the babysitter bit on the side.

"Now don't you go wearing Bella out," Tanya warned Masen.

"Okay," he gave his word. "But she could just lie down in your bed again…."

_Shit!_

"What?" Tanya asked, as if she were sure she'd misheard her son.

"Bella was asleep in yours and Dad's bed the other night."

_That little tattle- tale!_

Tanya looked at me and Edward and laughed it off. "Masen, I think you're talking trash again. Bella, did you let him watch channel _E!_?"

"She was too!" he yelled. "And I heard her on the phone to her friend last night. She said Dad made her squirt. Were they playing with my water pistol?"

_Double shit!_

"And then she said that she wanted him to be her daddy. Does Bella not have a dad of her own?" And that was Masen's grand finale.

We were all frozen like we were in a game of _Musical Statues,_ another of Masen's choice pastimes. The shit met the fan. Tanya's face fell. She told Masen to go upstairs and pack some toys and clothes, that there'd been a change of plan, and he was going next door to stay with Mrs. Swan tonight.

"I'll tell her something has come up, an emergency," she said when Masen was out of earshot. "I'll deal with this when I get back. You two better still be here, or I will find you and I will kill you both," she threatened.

We were in so much trouble; Liam Neeson had nothing on this woman.

Tanya was back not ten minutes later. She walked into the kitchen, poured herself a shot and necked it. She was far too together for my liking. _Shouldn't she be yelling, throwing things, hitting at least one of us, or_ _on the phone to my parents? Shit_,_ my parents!_

"Please don't tell my parents, Mrs. Denali," I pleaded.

"Mrs. Denali. You say that like you have a pittance of respect for my married name."

"I do. I—"

"It wasn't her fault." Edward finally said something.

"Don't wanna hear about it!" Tanya shut us both up.

We were in no position to take offense. Our previous positions had seen to that. We had to just stand there, eating humble pie. With a scoop of woman scorned.

"I won't tell your parents, Bella," Tanya promised.

Relief was not the word.

"I have a better idea…."

Edward and I waited with baited breath.

"I'm sure Edward's told you we've been going through a bad patch, including in the bedroom…."

"Tanya." I tried to reach her on a more personal level. "That's not—"

"Shut your trap,_ babysitter_!" she spat out with her vodka tongue. Then she settled back on her straight forward tone again.

"Maybe this could be…good for us…."

I couldn't see it myself.

"I can't blame all our marriage problems on Edward, or you, pissed as I am…. I haven't been a…passionate lover for a long time," she said the words like they tasted bad. "You're a beautiful girl Bella, you must know that..."

Truthfully, not so much. _Didn't she remember what it was like to be eighteen and insecure?_

"My husband is a very attractive man."

_Couldn't argue there._

"Do you think I'm attractive?" she asked me about herself.

_Where was she going with this?_

"You're gorgeous." I answered truthfully.

"Maybe we could have some fun, the three of us…. I feel left out." She huffed.

_Holy fuck, now this was a shocking turn of events, if…exciting…._

"And you really won't call my parents?" I inquired hopefully.

"I'm not going to call them whatever happens, Bella. Blackmail's not my style. You're free to go. But since you are part of this mess, if you want to do something for us, with us, then I willing to. I'm giving you the choice." She looked at Edward, who looked as if his head was about to explode.

"His dick is massive, isn't it? I bet you struggled with it. Took me some time to get used to." She goaded.

A crumb of humble pie went down the wrong way then; I did not like to be underestimated. And if Edward's noises had been anything to go by, I went down very much the right way.

"I managed."

"Show me. Show me how you… _managed_. Edward, don't just stand there— get it out!"

"Tanya, no! Bella, you don't have to do anything…this is bat shit crazy!"

"You don't want me — this way?" I was disappointed. Did he doubt my skills now— that I was up to this three way?

"Damn it , Bella, I'm a man with blood in my veins. Of course I want this! I'm the one trying to do the right thing here!"

"Then, don't."

With those two words, we all came together in an understanding that talking it over was done for now. We were doing this. This was taking place. On the same planet that Jesus lived on….

I took off my T-shirt and knelt before Edward, one of my new favorite places in the world. He took out his engorged dick.

"Get to sucking," Tanya demanded.

Her domination was exciting, in a different way to Edward's. She knelt down next to me, and we worked him over: one at the end, while the other licked the length, one ball each… I thought he was going to erupt there and then when we each licked up one side of him. A double blow job from your fine-ass wife and the babysitter had to be up there with the uniformed school girl on the list of guys' fantasies, surely?

Tanya let me fly solo at making Edward fly in turn, while she opened my cut-off shorts, so her manicured hand could creep down them. She took off my bra and tongued at my tits, before taking care of her own overly clothed condition.

Tanya's tits were bigger than mine, and she smothered me with them, much to the thrill of Edward. It was almost like being mothered in a kinky way, though I tried not to dwell on the implications of me being the opposite of turned off by that, and live in the moment. It's not like I'd ever felt "normal" anyways.

"She's a sweetheart, Edward. I can see why you fell for her," Tanya told him with my face in her flesh.

Tanya helped me take off my shorts, revealing my panties to Edward and her; they were black, as if my putting them on this morning had been a sign that today would be the day I threw what innocence I had left out the window. She took those off too, and Edward took over, throwing me onto the couch. _He seemed to like me there…._ He stuck his mouth around my pussy lips, like it was a reflex reaction.

"You like that teenaged pussy, baby?" Tanya pushed him further into me.

"Mmmmm," Edward hummed, making vibrations against me. He broke free of her grip and pushed a finger into me, bringing it to her lips to taste. _Such a turn on!_ Tempted enough, she tended to my clit while Edward fingered me.

Tanya was frantic. "Make her squirt, Daddy! I wanna see her party trick."

I did. Right in her face. She didn't seem to mind. Edward even less so.

She stood up and walked over to the unit nearby. "Over here." She hoisted one of my legs, still in a tube sock, up on top of it and guided Edward inside me. She assumed position back on her knees. She was at the place where me and Edward were joined, licking my pussy and Edward's balls. Every once in a while, he'd pull out of me and I could tell he'd put his cock in Tanya's mouth, so she could pleasure him and get more of my juices. He obviously thought this was a much better use for her mouth than a lot of the nagging she'd been doing with it lately.

We moved over to the couch, and I straddled an open-legged Tanya face-forward, so Edward had one pussy on top of the other, like some warped game of _Jenga. _While he lapped at hers, his nose dug into mine at just the right spot, woodpeckering.

As Edward hammered away at me— it seemed his misgivings were well and truly gone— Tanya held me in a comforting way like something out of _The Handmaid's Tale,_ only like, without the whole using me as a vehicle to make babies…. Strange, ironic even, that she would take that role, given how this had all come to be, but again, not too much thinking— _the power of now and all that…_.

When Edward pulsed and came inside me, she sucked out his spunk and held it in her mouth to share him with me, as if she hadn't done so enough already. Sounds a bit sick, but it was a delicious experience.

The three of us went up to spend the night in the double bed— sleeping. I climbed out in the morning, making a move before Masen got back. Edward, much like his son, and after all the activity, was still deep in sleep. Something had kept me awake much of the night though.

"Last night, you didn't… I mean, you never…" Tanya had not actually orgasmed.

"Don't worry— I got what I wanted," Tanya told me.

She caught me on my way out the door, still pondering what she meant by that. "And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Edward and I have important plans next week. We'll be going out…."

"Oh, I see."_ I was being relegated back to babysitter before the sweat on the sheets was dry?_

"I'm going to ask if Masen can stay next door once more, or else find another babysitter."

"Alright."_ So I wasn't even that much anymore?_

"I'd like you to come. Then maybe I will this time…"


	2. Chapter 2: Setting up

Chapter 2: Setting up the board

You know that awkward first date with your employer, who went down on you days ago and her husband, who also recently went down on you?_ No, of course you don't...silly me_. Well, in the absence of their son- who I happen to babysit for, Masen's crayolas, let me paint you a picture with words...

We were in the "Four Knights" pub, a frankly stupid idea, since I'm not even supposed to drink at my age, a fact that Tanya was too glad to keep pointing out. _So she was playing age trumps. Using her more advanced years to her advantage. Well, let me use one of mine, oh wifey dearest..._

I made a point of tugging at my strapless sandy coloured dress, drawing Edward's attention to the braless mounds of flesh holding it up. I bet if Tanya went braless, she could play keepy-up with her own tits, like Masen did with a ball in the backyard...

Edward's breathing became a bit heavier. It was working...

"I will have those hot little tits of yours bouncing again before this night is through" he told me when Tanya went to the toilet. _Height trumps size..._

Tanya turned the corner just in time to find him with his hands reaching out across our secluded table, casually copping a feel, massaging my tits like it was the done thing in these sort of settings .

_Fuck! There was that twinkle in her eye again! Time for home, methinks..._

Tanya held me from behind, presenting me to Edward in their living room. He eyed me like Masen eyes a shiny new toy.

I turned an impossible shade of red.

"Oh, she's shy!" Edward sang the words.

"Don't be shy, Sweetie" Tanya stroked my silky hair. "Shy girls get nothing..."She pushed me to my knees in front of Edward, who fumbled to work his way out of his jeans.

_They were tag-teaming me! And I was a very willing target!_

I took Edward in my mouth, with Tanya controlling my head movements, before joining me on the floor to perfect the two person blow job we'd tried out last time we were all together- our first time...

Edward looked down at us, me lapping at his dick and Tanya doing the same to his balls.

"You look like two hot sisters- little sis and big sis." He seemed happy at his observation.

Me being a slender brunette and Tanya a busty blonde,I didn't find that idea believable,but let him have his fantasies. I didn't want to be the one to take candy from a baby, though you could argue it was in my job description...

Edward decided we should take it upstairs,which is how I ended up on the double bed, naked- Edward above me and inside me, and Tanya at my other end, where my head was, leaning over and tending to my clit.

"Such a bad babysitter, being fucked on Mommy and Daddy's bed!" she faked shock. I did not fake my orgasm. Once it was moving through me, she tugged Edward's dick out, as ejaculate flew from me. It was like a scene from that Water theme park, _Wet n Wild_, where we took Masen in the Summer holidays...

"My God!" Edward was as gleeful as his son on the "Kamikaze" slide.

Edward said he wanted to see Tanya "taste my squirt", so after a series of movements, we found a winning position: her face in my mound, him pounding her from behind, bringing her to a pinnacle she never quite got to reach in our previous get together. In other words, wifey got her's...

My turn again. Edward hauled me down the bed to him; it was such a turn on how easily he could rag-doll me around. He anchored my ankles onto his shoulders. My slightness and suppleness were added strengths , when you compared me to Tanya, who was a spectator at this stage, until Edward stopped slamming me into the sheets. Seeking to spread his seed elsewhere, he eased out of me, making quick work of bringing himself back to the edge with his hand. I scrambled up to my knees; I wanted to swallow it. It seemed Tanya had the same idea, as she invaded our bubble.

"Yeah-that's it, fight for my cum!" Edward said amongst a string of expletatives, including some very imaginative permutations of the word fuck...

Fight we did-to the death. Or at least the last drop. All's fair in love, war and threesomes with married couples...


	3. Chapter 3: His Move

**3-His move (EPOV) **

My ten year old son came tearing through the door.

"Wow-you should see Bella suck Dad!"

_'Scuse me?_

A moment later, Bella appeared, licking a popsicle._ Ah..._

"I still finished mine first though! The orange ones are the best!" Masen bragged

"Look at Bella there, working Mr. Cherry..." My mind went back to last week, when her lips were wrapped around my popsicle...

She laughed and choked a little around the cool treat. _Mmm, Bella choking on my popsicle..._

Masen bored of popsicle chit-chat, and took off upstairs to do a jigsaw puzzle.

I made the necessary adjustments to my green chinos.

"Oh God!" Bella was all breathy.

"What?"

"Boner!"

I burst out laughing at her exclamation - sometimes I forgot she was still a school kid...

"Well, a semi at least!" I refined her statement.

"But- those pants- I can see the outline! I cansee... everything. You're so...big! I can't believe you've been...in me!"

Bella being impressed by, even a little anxious about my size was something I'd never get tired of.

"Oh, believe it baby..." I binned her popsicle, and pressed mine into her.

"And as I recall, you took all your clothes off and begged for more..." My mouth was at her's, hot lips met icy ones.

"I've missed having you to myself" I told her, honestly.

"Then have me"

She helped me open the pants of wonder- _note to self: bulkbuy!_ She got up onto the table in the middle of the room, on her back, her head hanging over the end.

I edged my way into her mouth, able to go deeper this way. _Was that her intention? Had she been watching porn again? Who cares, dude- you're balls are on her chin... _

"Wow baby-I can see my dick in your throat!" I thrilled.

She moaned around me, unbuttoning the buttons on her Henley knit top- _we were playing sensible today, were we?_ I could definitely go for fucking sensible Bella's face on my dining room table...

I took her tits in my hands as I did just that. She was making that noise in her throat that sounds almost like a glottal stop- like "guh, guh, guh"...the signof a good blow job, if you ask me.

I melted in her mouth, quicker than a popsicle on the hottest day of the year, and she took to my spunk like it was Mr. fucking Whippy. She was too good to be true. I was in my happy place, the safe haven I could only reach after shooting my load like she inspired me to. I so badly wanted to lie with her, and not in the way we were probably gonna have to lie to Tanya about this one-on one. I wanted to bask in the feeling she gave me, before returning the favor to her, but we heard Masen coming down the stairs. I hurriedly tucked my dick back into my pants, and Bella pulled her Henley together, sat up, and pretended to inspect a mark on the table.

"Ok, Masen?" I asked when he moped into the kitchen.

"Hmm" He obviously wasn't.

_There was no way he could tell we'd been up to something, was there? He wouldn't evenknow to suspect... _

"What's wrong?"

"There's a piece of the puzzle missing" he whined.

_No, Son- I'm not sure there is..._


	4. Chapter 4: Her Move

**Chapter 4: Her move (TPOV) **

I'd invited Bella over through the week when the boys were at work and school, and she had some free periods on her timetable, to show her how to make my soon not to be secret recipe for Baked Alaska, since she raved about it whenever she prepared it. At least as far as culinary skillswent, it was me one, her nil...

We were putting the molded ice cream onto the cake when I poked my finger into the vanilla frostiness. The same finger found its way to her lips. She peeked out her tongue, so I pushed the finger into her mouth.

"Good?" I asked.

"Yes"

_ I'd show her good..._ I advanced on her, moving her strapless silvery summer dress out of the way, spooning a small amount of the vanilla Ben and Jerry's onto her bouncy B-cups.

"What are you doing? She whispered

"Having fun. I love that you hardly ever wear bras..."

I bent down to suck off what I'd spread, then, ever the generous sharer, slipped my tongue into her mouth, circling her tongue with it.

"I'm not much of a vanilla person, though" I'm positive she had already gathered that. "I think we should try addingsomething else...Take off your dress?"

When she was down to her panties_,_ I soon got past those, trickling ice cream from the spoon between her spread legs._ Spread out on the Denali kitchen worktop, being worked over- bet she never did that with the hubbie! _In lieu of a dick, I fucked her with my tongue.

I stroked her with my thumb, while I stuck my tongue half way into the hole situated further back.

Sensing her shock, I smiled up at her reassuringly.

"Sweetie, don't worry..."

"But, isn't that gross?"

_Oh, so much to learn... _

I giggled. "You haven't gone there before?"

"No" she blushed, which always made her look more beautiful.

"Well, does it feel gross?"

"No- it feels...fantastic"

"Well, just feel it then..." I went back to work. Just as Edward cameback from work...


	5. Chapter 5: Back In The Game!

This one goes out to Kool Kat, 'cos she put 4 "pleases", 4 "reallys" and lots of (s)ooooooo's in her request for an update. Only trouble is my boyf thinks he can use the same tactics to get whatever he wants now...lol Thank you all for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing though-you're all kool kats! x

* * *

**Chapter 5: Back in the game! (and back to BPOV) **

_Oh God! Edward was standing in the kitchen, watching his wife help herself to my goodies without him. How was he going to react? He was gonna have questions. Was he gonna be mad?_

I worriedly waited for his firstwords...

"You're eating Ben and Jerry's without me?"

_Well, I didn't expected that! _

We, all three, erupted into laughter.

"So, baking Alaska-that's what they're calling this these days?" He came towards us, Tanya now up from between my legs,which I locked together.

"Oh no, by all means- continue...don't let me stop you..."

"Hungry, baby?" Tanya had to pose the obvious question. She seemed pleased with herself, happy that Edward had caught us in this compromising position.

"I am. In fact, I changed my mind- bothof you get up there, so I can eat both your pussies."

Tanya took off her dark denims and thong, and hopped up next to me.

Edward tongued first my clit, then her's, with turbo speed.

"Such a spoilt boy, having two pussies to play with" Tanya said.

Edward got naked from the waist down too. He positioned a stool for Tanya to get down and lean on while she sucked him as if she was starving.

He slid a spatula, with a rounded, plastic handle, across the surface of the kitchen units, to me.

"Use it." he said.

_And here' I'd assumed the gastronomical portion of this afternoon delight was over... Oh, he means...?_

I held the instrument, with the end with the flat blade furthest from me, in line with my wet hole, and thrust it in to myself.

"Wow!" Edward rubbed at my clit with his thumb just as Tanya had earlier, only with his huge, manly hands, it made me hotter and more wound up.

I upped the pace of my thrusts with the kitchen tool.

"Now get down here and help my wife with my dick" Edward demanded.

He put one foot up on the stool Tanya had been folded over, so we could both get between his legs, at his knees, and worship his cock.

When Edward couldn't withstand our joint efforts anymore without fucking one of us— O_h, please pick me!_— he arranged another stool just behind the first, beside the bench.

He ordered me onto his make-shift kitchen bed, and buried himself in me. I held my legs wide apart, one balanced up against the side of the work unit.

Tanya was now nailing herself with our new toy, the spatula, as I had been before.

Edward made a point of bringing his eyes to her as he said to me "See Bella, this girlie time is all very nice, but sometimes you just really need a deep dicking from daddy don't you?"

_Yowzers— Edward could dirty talk..._

Our coupling must have looked as good as it sounded and felt, as Tanya was transfixed, her pussy practically slurping as she sped in and out with the spatula end.

"You two are gonna make me come!" she cried out.

The stools were re-arranged again, side by side, so that Tanya and I could be served bent over the counter, to Edward.

He caressed my ass cheeks, and then his fingers crept into the crack.

"Oh, honey— she doesn't _do_ that" Tanya commented snidely. It seemed she was using the knowledge I imparted to her privately, to try to undermine me.

Edward was not concerned.

"Oh, she will...one day..." he was sure.

He continued to give me a "deep dicking", doggy style— he was correct— I did need it!

Meanwhile, one of Tanya's tacky, dangly earrings fell out, so she came down from her perch, scratting around on the kitchen tiles for it.

Not only did she skip a turn on Edward's dick , she also missed the moment that he sprayed my ass with his own brand of cream. This cream was so far from iced though; it was fabulously warm and thick. She swept her tongue over my ass, at least getting a taste, but overall, I think she was a tad disappointed with how our cookery lesson had ended up.

Well, you know what they say: if you can't take the heat, get outta the kitchen...


	6. Chapter 6: Change Of Play

**Chapter six : Change of play..**.

Time passed, as it has a habit of doing.

I still took care of Masen sometimes, to spend time with him as much as anything else; I'd known him for ages after all, and it was amazing to watch him grow up.

Occasionally, when he had school holidays, or in spells outside of school, I would go to see him even when Edward and Tanya were there, like one big happy family. I was like the sister Masen never had. Except I was having it off with his Dad. And his Mom...

Those adult activities were mostly kept to when Masen was not around, apart from a few slip-ups when he was, but was occupied.

I had sex with Tanya and Edward. Tanya tried to have sex with just me. Edward managed to have sex with just me, a couple more times. _Was Tanya having sex with Edward? What a cluster fuck...Who'd have ever thought I'd begrudge a married couple such a sacred union? _

It was hard to watch, or hear Edward and Tanya argue more than they did before, but it was even harder to see them the rare times they were happy together. The one-on-one trysts with me felt like them point scoring. I didn't mind putting the porn in someone's marriage, but I was beginning to feel like a pawn in this marriage.

And then I had the epiphany. I don't know exactly when things had started to change, when the set-up I had with not one, but two stunningly attractive characters stopped being enough, but there was a shift in my feelings for Edward. Initially, I had figured it was just that weird evolutionary hormonal response I'd heard about in Bio that girls are supposed to experience when they mate with a male, but it wasn't just that the sex with him was majorly earth shattering. Somewhere along the line, I had fallen unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. And more than that— I wanted him for myself. For real. Even knowing that I could ruin a family I cared for or get fucked over myself. The feelings I had for Edward, the faintest hope of having him the way I wanted him outweighed all that. That's how strong my feelings were. And I had to do something about them.


	7. Chapter 7: Bringing in Reserve Players

**Chapter 7: Bringing In Reserve Players... **

Paul was one of my boys from school— the ones who hooked me up with porn, bagged me booze, made me belly laugh, but still said I was hot when I did. They were like a pack of animals, but they were my animals, and they were lovely really.

Paul was the most enamored with me, so it was him I selected to help me with my plan of action, unbeknownst to him. It was time to bring in a substitute….

I'd said I'd sit in with Masen while Tanya and Edward met with old friends. It was a double date with another, more traditional couple, so it wasn't as if they could bring the babysitter they were boffing along.

I told Paul to arrive once I knew they'd have made tracks.

He did so, with beers and a joint in tow, so once we'd sent Masen to bed, we got our buzz on. What I wanted was for Edward to come home and see me chilling with Paul, maybe get his heckles up a bit, bring out the green-eyed monster in the green eyed Adonis, accelerate things a touch. I had taken to trying to make Edward jealous— the oldest trick in the book. It was great to spend time with someone my age again for a while too though.

We got the munchies, so I was getting us a Midnight snack when Paul sidled up behind me at the kitchen bench, taking hold of my butt through my tightest pair of jeans. _What was it about this kitchen that gavepeople the horn? _

"Paul! What the hell?"

He didn't hurry away. He hung on when I try to wriggle out of his grasp, trapped between the hard wood of the cabinets and his hard wood.

"I like this ass..." he admitted

"You like liquor— you're drunk" This was no laughing matter anymore. He was slobbering on my neck. I adored it when Edward did that, but this was barfarrific.

"Oh, come on, you little cock tease, you know you flirt with us all, lead us on. I bet you'd let us all bang you like a filthy little slut.

_Smack!_ I succeeded in swiveling enough to slap him across his smug face.

He growled at me, and I was scared of what he might do next.

I'd never know, because just then, Edward barreled across the room, reaching for Paul. My Knight in shining Prada...

"I should fuck you up right now!" Edward yanked Paul by the tank top.

"Edward, don't!" I pleaded.

"Edward, the police..." Tanya was present now too.

"You are so lucky I'm gonna listen to those ladies, and that my son is asleep upstairs, or you'd be in an ambulance right now! If I ever bear witness to behavior like that from you again, or if you ever talk to her that way again, I'll put you in a body bag! Now, get out of my house!"

Paul was in much more of a hurry now.

Masen padded down the stairs shortly after Paul disappeared. The shouting must have woken him.

"Dad, what's happening?" he huffed.

"Nothing, Son, I was having a Hulk moment, but I've calmed down now. Everything's dandy, you get back to bed... Bella was just going home, weren't you, Bella?" His eyes bore into mine when he said that, and I read the emotion in them.

Not only had I probably lost a friend or two, but I'd have to deal with the fall-out of that. Tanya was floating on cloud nine at my mistake, and the man I loved was struggling to hide his hurt. Wow, what I wouldn't give for a takeback; that was one move I wish I could undo...

* * *

Well, I guess the wolf's outta the house! Would you have let the pup play a while first? Lol Did Edward overreact? Does the "Make 'em Jealous" trick ever work? Do an opinion from your brain! x


	8. Chapter 8: Decoy

**Chapter 8: Decoy **

After my misguided, immature blunder, I needed a decoy, something to lure Edward back to my way.

That something was in Macy's, and it was going to cost me more than a month's babysitting wages. When I saw the cream shift dress, it spoke to me:

"_Buy me, Bella, buy me— I'm exactly what you need to give Edward the impression you're really grown-up and ready for a relationship... Or at least I will when you team me with that patent bow belt over there and those black peep-toe heels..."_

Amazing how an item of clothing could do that...

And the perfect occasion to debut this outfit? Tanya's Birthday meal...

Tanya opened the door to me at the Denali house.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Bella" She hugged me. "You look mighty fine!"

_What, was from the South now? _

"Well, you know, didn't know what to wear, so..."

"So nothing! You're a stunner! When are you going to realize it? Come in and say hi to everyone, then we can eat!"

Both sets of parents— Edward's and Tanya's— were ambling around inside, along with Edward's sister, her husband, Tanya's brother, and his wife. And Masen, of course. He looked so cute in his little suit— he was gonna be a heart-breaker,just like his Dad. The apple didn't fall from the tree...

Speaking of which, Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Edward's in the study with Sam, an old acquaintance of our's." Tanya had become very fond of using that posessive pronoun to refer to her and Edward, thereby excluding me. " You should go say hi to them."

I hesitated.

"Honey, he'll be okay— you know he can't stay mad at you..."

_And bringing me back in to the equation again..._ She was giving me whiplash. _Was mood swinging her newest exercise craze or something?_

I walked slowly down the hall, stopping to knock at the study.

"Enter!" Edward shouted in a silly voice.

I ventured in to find him in front of a painting with whom I presumed was Sam.

On seeing me, he seemed to go into shock. _Had I really changed my image that drastically? _I ran my hands though my tonged hair, shaking with nerves and excitement.

"This is Bella. Bella, Sam" he said when he'd snapped out of it.

"So you're the babysitter!" Sam said.

_Yep, that would be me. _

"Hope they're not making you work too hard!"

_You have no idea_, I thought...

* * *

Anyone else got a fail safe "pulling dress" Put it on and let's see if we can all get lucky-including Bella...? x


	9. Chapter 9:Decoy—Part Two

**Double helping for a double parter! x**

**Chapter 9: Decoy-part two **

"I was just showing Sam here my Dalis" said Edward, gesturing to the art on the walls.

"Who?" Art was another weak area for me.

"Salvador Dali" said Edward.

"Yeah— I'm a little envious" Sam said " You've got two of them!Speaking of envious, I'm going to go and see that lovely wife of yours..."

When he was no longer with us, I looked at the painting again.

"Is that dude in an egg? With blood coming out? And what's with the baby and the thin woman in the corner?" I was bemused.

Edward explained. He was really into art. _Maybe that was one of the things Tanya and he had in common... _

"This one is the birth of the new man. Note the pain he's in..."

His troubled eyes held mine.

"How about that one?" I pointed to the picture of what appeared to be a red body, a cross between that of a woman and some sort of devil creature, with an innocent child's head. On the head, there was a bat."

"Who knows?" Edward was lost himself. "But it makes me think of that Shirley Temple song, Animal Crackers."

_I sort of thought Dali might have been the one who was crackers... _

"How does it go? Sing me a bit?" I swear sometimes I tried to keep him speaking so I could listen to the sound of his voice, all velvety smooth. And when he sang, even if he wasn't taking it seriously, it always broke my heart.

_When I get hold _

_of the 'Big bad wolf' _

_I just push him under to drown. _

_Than I bite him _

_in a million bits _

_and I gobble him right down. _

I was dumbfounded.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about Paul, about..."

"Shhhh" he held his fingers to my lips the way he did when we started all this mess. "No more. You're here now, that's what matters. You look gorgeous today. But Bella..."

I could hardly breath."Yeah?'

"I never wanna see another man's hands son you again." He stepped closer to me,speaking softly now "I'm jealous of every man that's ever touched you— or ever will..."

I couldn't bear the thought of another man touching me again either. _But Tanya was fine? _

He felt up my bare arms and angled his head. The heat in his kiss was intoxicating. He was my poison of choice.

Cue Tanya, with perfect timing. Edward could blockade me, protect me from everyone, except her.

"You'll have to hang in till later you two—It's my party, surely I can play if I want to...? And dinner is served."

_Yes—let's go eat your Birthday dinner off of the every same surface I deep throated your husband on... _

Sam and Tanya flirted over the dinner table, which suited me down to the ground.

Edward and I gave each other emphatic looks, and ones filled with want all evening.

Tanya opened her presents and cards after we ate. I don't think she was too impressed with my card to her, which said : At my age, I could always use a stiff one". It was obviously a joke; she's only thirty five, but I had to use the weapons at my disposal...

Edward had bought her filler presents: smellies, chocolates, flowers...

Once Masen went to bed, the fanfare really began. Tanya was dancing drunkenly, so she didn't see the sharp matter on the floor from when Garrett, her father, had smashed a glass then tried to brush it up, but missed a bit...

"Motherfuck!" She shouted.

Her mother didn't appreciate that sort of language. "Tanya!" she chided, but then realized Tanya was clutching her foot, her face twisted in pain.

Blood poured onto the carpet, which was the same cream color as my dress. _That was_ _gonna stain!_

"Dammit!I think there's some glass stuck in there!" Tanya was still shouting.

"Sit down, let me see" said Edward, but Tanya was sure she could work the intruder out herself. She couldn't.

"I could take you to the hospital— I'm the only one who hasn't had much to drink" Sam offered.

""I think I'll be okay.I'll take another look myself..." Tanya told him

"I think you should go, Tanya to be on the safe side..."I said.

A decoy can also be that which lures your opponent away from the prize...

* * *

Links for painting pics:

. ?fbid=10150310217891042&set=a.403295316041.195779.15650321041&type=3&theater

. ?fbid=10151013291606042&set=a.403295316041.195779.15650321041&type=3&theater

I do love Dali! Rob did an amazing job playing him in "Little" Ashes"-seen it? Poor Tanya— it wouldn't be a Birthday Party in any Twilight world without a little blood shed!Lol What will the two little mice get up to hile the cat's away...? x


	10. The Art Of The Tease!

I interrupt proceedings to to tell you that I've posted a tease for the next chappie over on the Fictionators blog for Monday Teasers. I just missed the deadline, so it's added in the comments at the bottom of the following link:

teaser/teaser-monday-091712/#illusionofinn

Bit silly really, since there's not a shit load more to the chapter, but I do like a good tease from time to time!I'll post the chapter here in full in the very near future, once you're all a bit juiced up!Lol

x


	11. Chapter 10:Adjourn For Fluff Feathers

Ok,scrap that last post; I have jsut been informed that a virus over at the Fictionators site has put a spanner in the works. So, here you go!

**Chapter 10: An adjournment for fluff and feathers **

Sam had taken off to hospital with a wounded Tanya.

Edward and I waved off the remaining guests at the front door.

He ducked down to take me in his arms bridal style, and carry me back to the study.

He threw me onto the sofa in there, and then turned the key in the lock of the door.

After kissing me till our lips ached he turned me onto my stomach, sliding the zipper down my dress.

"I've been dying to do that all night, but not much beats the feeling of actually doing it," he imparted. "I need to feel you brush up against me, bare."

Before I discarded my dress completely, he stopped me.

"Does the belt come off of that thing?" His typical man came out— no sense of how fashion works.

"Yeah"

""We need it. Hand it over"

I unsnapped the belt's buttons from around the waist of the dress and obeyed him.

He brought the belt around my neck, securing it the best he could, so that when he'd whipped my bra and panties off, I was presented to him naked, with a pretty bow collar.

" I always did think this house was lacking a pet" he thought aloud.

" You looked like an angel in that dress. Now it's off, are you ready to be my nasty girl? I really need my nasty girl tonight..."

When he's worked his own clothes off completely, and was cradled between my legs, the tip of his dick was inside me, I raked my nails down his back, then through his hair.

We held eye contact constantly, calming the heated sex with gentle kisses. It was wickedly erotic, but somehow romantic.

I felt privileged to be underneath this man, feel the warmth within his touch, witness his "sex face", how his lips curled in concentration as he tried to angle himself to bring me maximum pleasure.

Every kiss pushed away the memory of Paul's hands on me, every stroke sent them packing for good.

When he sat up, with me straddling his lap, he latched onto my ass with his hands, as if he was communicating that it was his, and his alone.

I surrendered to the possession, to that part of who he was.

I gave myself over to the pleasure ,at the same time resigning myself to whatever fate had in store for us.

""You feel so...like home..."he whispered.

After I went over the precipice of the pleasure, I flopped onto him, breath heaving.

In my peripheral vision, I saw my dress in a pile: the simple shift that changed everything.

I observed one white feather flying about that must have escaped from the cushions of the sofa. I wanted us to be like that feather: free...

* * *

Hope you were feelin' the little nods to the BD Honeymoon there. Wish it had been a bit more like this?Lol Is Tanya and Edward's Honeymoon period over? So far from over they need a new word for over?


	12. Chapter 11:The Triangle Becomes A Quad?

'Tis Tuesday here now,so 2 for Tuesday! x

**Chapter 11: The triangle becomes a Quad? **

Barely a week later, Tanya wanted to throw another party, "just because", she said.

She argued that the other Birthday soiree we had on her behalf "didn't count", because of her cut to the foot and subsequent hospital visit, where upon she spent hours in Accident and Emergency, waiting to be seen— it seems her working there did not shorten the wait at a peak time— while Edward and I went at it. It wasn't like we didn't feel guilty about that, it was just that we were growing more and more insistent for each other.

All of the attendees who were there that night turned up again, along with a number of additional positive RSVPers, like Quil , a resident intern at the hospital Tanya worked at.

""He works... under me" Tanya went for the obvious innuendo.

"Yeah— the training is very...hands on. He held up a pair of large paws to illustrate his point. "

_Oh— intern boy is fluent in innuendo too! _

Tanya was openly flirting right in front of everyone— again.

Edward and I were trying to have a moment in the kitchen— it had always been a successful setting for "moments" thus far, when Tanya waded in.

"Well Bells, what do you think?"

_Bells was my nick name now? Well, ring a ding ding! And what did I think? I thought she should take a long walk off of a short cliff top... _

""What do I think about what? I asked

"Quil!" She acted like I was supposed to know what she was rambling on about. _Was this some sort of random word association game that had travelled in the direction of writing implements? Oh, she was referring to intern guy... _

"Tanya" Edward warned.

""Don't you think he's a hottie?" I know you can't see too much under that hoodie, but the bod!"

Two thoughts there: _One— How the hell does she know what his body looks like without the hoodie? _

And two— _she's trying to hook me up with Dr. "Put your paws" up? Make that almost Doctor..._

"You're matchmaking me?" I began my protest.

"I was more thinking like 'the more the merrier'.He could bring something to the table, don't you think? I think he'd be up for it— young, built guy like that."

"Tanya!" Edward was losing his temper now.

"Sorry— I just thought—

"Thought what exactly? That we all have some sort of Round Robin romp? Everyone does one another at least once? You need to leave this alone right now, Tanya!"

"But it's alright when it's Bella? It's always your rules isn't' it?"

Irina, Tanya's sister- in -law tip- toed into the kitchen, and I realized there was a lull in the raucous laughter and buzzing in the rooms attached to this one. We must have drawn attention to ourselves.

Irina opened her mouth to speak— "So, I guess the party's over?"

_I'll say... _

* * *

**A Quad with Quil? Is that just bad Math...?Party on! x **


	13. Chapter 12: Unlucky For Some?

**Chapter 13: Unlucky For Some...? **

I'm not sure if Masen had a sixth sense that told him something was wrong at Castle Denali, but he was working his ticket.

For a child who was usually a breeze to look after, he was pushing my limits tonight.

Tanya and Edward had an engagement party to attend in their ever full social calendar, and Masen kept asking for all the things he knew he wasn't allowed, like late night TV and ludicrous amounts of sugar.

When I wouldn't budge on these matters, he bellowed, "I want Daddy!"

_Yeah— I want your Daddy too... _

"Dude, come on— meet me halfway here?" I beseeched, when at half ten, he still hadn't settled in bed. "How about I read you a bedtime story, like we used to do?"

"Bor-ing!" he bawled.

I was running after him, trying to retrieve the last roll of toilet paper, so I could whiz, when Tanya and Edward walked in.

"Masen, c'mon man— I really gotta take a p—"

"Bella!" Tanya cut me off before the curse word was complete in the presence of Masen, with his impressionable ears.

"Bella was gonna use a bad word!" He dimed me out.

"Masen, what do you think you're doing?" Edward demanded of his son.

"We were playing chase. Bella's it! Catch her Dad! But it's kiss chase, so you have to kiss her!" Masen made a gesture of being sick.

"That's more than enough, young man" Tanya took over the disciplining again. "No one's going to be catching or kissing anyone. Now, to bed with you!"

"But there's monsters up there!" he tried to appeal to his parents.

"The only monster here is the little one that won't do as he's told." Tanya wasn't having any of it.

And the monsters us adults are harboring, I thought.

Masen went upstairs, but made one final appearance a few minutes later— his encore, with something hidden behind his back.

"Masen, don't make me have to tell you ag—"

"Mom, what's this?"

Masen was waving a purple plastic penis, on a black harness— a strap-on, for all intents and purposes.

"Masen— give me that!" Tanya insisted. " It's not meant for you!"

"But I found it in your room. I thought it was a toy..." Masen was getting teary; he knew he was in trouble.

Tension heightened.

"To bed— now!" Tanya told Masen for the last time. She didn't need to tell him any more...

"It was meant to be a surprise— for us to use" Tanya told Edward and I, by way of explanation. "I never expected Masen to see it it."

Edward was stressed, tugging at his hair. _Maybe he thought she meant to use it on him. Did she?_

"Ok..." was all I could offer. "So..."

"Bella, we need to talk" Tanya started— the classic opening line to a break-up speech.

_Were they breaking up with me? Both of them? _

My eyes bounced up to Edward, but he looked as clueless as I was.

"Come on, sit down" she said. Me and her sat on the sofa in the lounge, where Edward had gotten in his first move advantage. He stayed standing, one arm braced against a wall, head down...

"I don't think this is working out anymore..." Tanya spoke up.

Edward took a super-sized breath.

_What wasn't? Me working for them? The Three way stuff? _

"I don't think Masen respects you as an authority figure enough anymore... You were about to use a swear word in front of him, and then the thing with the toy..."

"It's not my fault he found your dick!" I didn't think before I spoke.

"Nevertheless, I think it's best for everyone if you don't babysit any more, maybe take a break from coming over all together..."

"Best for you, you mean!" I was so mad.

"What? You're not gonna say anything?" I asked Edward.

"Bella, I dunno what to say, or do anymore. This whole thing is... too screwed up..."

"I see" was all I could say.

Tanya actually extended her hand for me to shake, as if this were some sort of fair, formal business deal.

I shook my head and laughed humorlessly. I stormed out, Tanya shouting behind me about tonight's wages.

"I don't want your money!" I yelled over my shoulder. _I want your husband. And perhaps a small place in your son's life... _

But it looked like the only thing I'd be marrying was the ominous night...

I'd known the Denalis since I was Masen's age myself. Sixty-Four days our love games had lasted, but the ultimate battle was a zero/sum one; there could only be one winner, and the goddess of luck was not on my side... Bitch was Team Tanya... With an odd number of players, it had been me— the last to join the game, who'd had to take a "bye".

My brain was full of such terms and cliches, bombarded by fitting song titles and quotes— "Love is a losing game" for one...

I should have looked to the trusted classics for clues to how this would all turn out; there's a reason you can't fit a third stick person in the front of the cars in Game Of Life...

There's some old proverb that says that a good player knows the right moment to resign; I didn't get a chance to...

* * *

Care to bet on what's coming next? Do you feel lucky...? x


	14. Chapter 13: Hunting King Edward

Here's a funny thing: I have an A-level in Maths, but apparently can't count! I jumped a chapter somewhere,which has mucked up my numbers; I had meant for the last Chapter, titled "Unlucky For Some" to be Chapter 13, since, as you've probably worked out by now, I like my themes...Anyhow, let's not let a little thing like numbers spoil everything! Play on! x

**Chapter 13: Hunting King Edward**

I had an essay due in History, so my head was in my books.

Since I was no longer getting paid to get laid fitting my studies around helping out at the local library; a girl's gotta have sufficient material...

I was trying to concentrate, but it was no easy task. Too many reminders of him— like I needed any.

_Okay— let's look at some important quotes, by— Are you shitting me?_—King Edward VIII:

"When you're bored with yourself, marry and be bored with someone else."

_Sounds about right._

"I have made this, the most serious decision of my life, only upon the single thought of what would, in the end, be best for all."

_Have you Edward? Really?_

And when I was through with that British Monarch, I would move further back in time to Richard III. I had some ancient movie about him to watch, with yet another Edward— King Edward IV in it. _Who was that actor playing him? Cedric someone or something? What kind of stupid name is that? And he was nowhere near as handsome as my Edward..._

My mobile phone rang; I was never gonna manage to get through the mountain of reading at this rate.

I raked around in my rucksack for the culprit. _My Edward! Think of the Devil enough and his name shall be summoned..._

I answered in a small voice. I hadn't spoken to any of the Denalis since I got fired five days ago.

"Hello. It's Edward," he said in his sexy voice.

"I know who it is."

"I just wanted to...tell you..."

"What?"

"I'm taking off for a while, Bella. I can't take any more. I need to think."

"What? So you're just jetting off like some teenage runaway? Where?"

"Jasper Whitlock, this really nice guy I work with has a house in Paris; it's like, a hell of a lot of square feet in size..."

_Spare me the property talk..._

He says I can use it for however long I need to if I introduce him to Alice, another work friend he's hot for — it's empty.

"France! You're going French now? Well, Bel Ami!"

"Bella, don't be like that..."

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore _Master_ Edward! You've lost that right!"

"Right. Well, I just thought you should know. I feel whatever I do, I'll being attacked from both sides..."

_Double check._

"I still think about you Bella. A lot. God, I miss you! This is just..."

"Something you have to do— I know the script Edward! Have a nice trip"

I hung up and slammed down the phone.

_So the situation with Tanya and I had driven him away? He was flying off to an area of escape, out of the war zone? What about those left behind?Those that couldn't do that?_

They say no man is an island, but they never said anything about different countries...

I cuddled up next to my text books, as Edward prepared to invade France...

* * *

Readers, let me count the ways I love you...I can't! Lol x


	15. Chapter 14:Rematch

Ok, so are all sitting comfortably? I'm gonna attempt to defend Edward in his epic fails...running off to France, leaving behind not just Tanya, but Masen and Bella is a bad move, but this is a badder situation. Sometimes in situations where we're confused and going crazy, the only solution seems to be to remove ourselves from that situation, at least for a while (We don't yet know how long he intends to stay away...)

Bella is a catch—and a half, and she does deserve somebody who realises that. But Edward is what she wants. Yes, he has baggage, yes there's the aforementioned assaholic behaviour...some of you think he just wants Bella for rudie dudies...Bella has known the Denalis since her childhood, and been intimately involved (more so with Edward) in recent weeks. Rather than put it down to bad character development (though I'm the first to admit I'm a new swimmer in at the deep end), please give me the benefit of the doubt and consider that they just haven't had much chance to develop a relationship beyond sex, but that she sees something in him (apart from a rich, hot, Olderward with a fully functioning dinkle), and that they do have a connection...?

Right, now, anyone for Round 2...?

**Chapter 15: Re-match **

Edward's R and R felt like it was months long. In reality, it was below one.

He called me up Sixteen days after the last less than amiable phone call.

"Hello? Bella?"

The mere sound of his voice again brought tears to my eyes, and my heart beat to a startling speed.

"Edward. How are you? Are you back?"

"Yes, I'm back. I'm...better, I think..."

"You think?"

"Yeah. You? How have you been?"

"Oh, never better!"

"Bella, we need to talk."

The last time I heard those words, they were from Tanya, and it did not end well for me...

"Can we meet up? Somewhere neutral, private?"

"Yeah, okay" I tried not to sound pathetically thrilled.

"Okay— there's a pub in town, named after one I took a liking to in France—_ A la Mort Subite ." _

"Sudden Death?" _That didn't sound too promising... _

"Just meet me, Bella. Please?"

"Pick a time."

" Eight?"

" Eight's cool" I kept up playing pretend with the the nonchalance.

_Bring it on... _

The pub wasn't too busy, so we got seats at the back. Edward bought a half bottle of wine, which he shared out between us. _I was grateful for the Dutch courage, or should that be French audacity? Whatever... _

Edward had come out of hiding looking hotter than ever. It wasn't easy to talk to him without being distracted by that fact, or hold up the Ice Maiden exterior he deserved. His hair had highlights from the sun, and it'd grown. It was sticking up all over the place, with those sideburns trailing down from it... He was sporting a sprinkling of scruff. He had opted to come back in black, with faint stripes on his polo shirt. Some of the hair of his chest rug peeked out, along with a jet black man necklace where the buttons were undone. Preppy had never looked so spectacular. He screamed sex. Sheet clawing, skin scratching, neck biting, clothes ripping, tearing off tights with teeth sex. He was my favorite daydream...

"Bella? Have you been listening to what I was just saying?" I had spaced out.

"I'm sorry-can you say it again?"

Edward sighed loudly. "Basically? I'm leaving Tanya..."

* * *

FYI, I based the bar a bit... on the French House in Soho,London, in which Rob has been known to sit down for a steak upstairs... Oh, to be there now, sipping on a glass of Vino...Oi, — make mine something vintage, cool and full-bodied, like Olderward...x


	16. Chapter 15: A Not So Quick Finish

**Chapter 16: A not so quick finish... **

I thought Edward was about to bring on my own sudden death right there in the chair.

"You're leaving her?" I hollered so loud, the drinkers all turned to look at me.

So Edward was_ En Prise:_ free for the taking?

"Yes. I think we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue..."He eyed the starers and stealthy eavesdroppers.

"Where else are we gonna go?"

"I can get us a room upstairs. This pub is also an Inn"

_So that's the real reason for his selection of venue— took a liking to a pub like it in France my ass. _

_Ooo, my ass— how was it looking? _We were gonna get up from the table, and I might be walking in front of Edward. I'd been so dazzled by him and stunned by his revelation that I'd forgotten what I was wearing.

I looked down at myself._ Oh yeah— short, snow-white lace dress, toughened up with some work boots. _

I needn't have worried about my ass: I could feel Edward's eyes boring into the lengths of the back of my legs as we went to reception and booked a room...

We ascended the stairs leading up to the rooms. By the time we reached the landing at the top, we launched at each other, squeezing all the lost kisses into that one, our hands unable to stay still in one place on the other's body.

A Bellhop interrupted us, so we searched for our room, successfully opening the door with the key we'd been handed, stepping inside, and shutting out the world.

We couldn't wait to get to the bed, so we just hit the floor.

Edward was between my legs, my dress edging up my clumpy boots in the air above us, his lips on mine.

"Wait, wait" I said. "We should talk more."

"What about?" his hands wandered.

I sat up. "Well are you going to get a divorce? Does Tanya know? Masen?"

He moved to sit up with me. " I hope to get a divorce. I've discussed it with Tanya. We're trying to think of how to tell Masen..."

"How did she take it?"

"She threw the strap- on at me. Those things are sturdy—it stung!"

We sank back down to the floor in our laughter.

"She'll find a way to deal with it— she'll have to, for her sanity, for Masen..." Edward said. "She knew it wasn't working. It wouldn't be fair on him, on any of us, to keep doing what we've been doing."

I hugged him. Hard. I never wanted to let him go again.

"And France? How was it?" I asked him.

"You're asking me about my holiday? Let me guess, the weather?" We were back to our silly sense of humor.

"Yeah— I guess I am"

"Well, it was hot, but nowhere near as hot as you in that thing you're wearing. And I ate lots of cheese and drank lots of wine like you told me too. Thanks for the tip"

That tickled me. I laughed outrageously.

"I sampled some superb bouquets of flavors, but not one tasted anywhere near as good as you." He slipped his tongue into my mouth.

He made me lay back, lifting one of my arms, the one not covered by the one- shouldered dress. He dipped down, dancing his tongue over the smooth pit underneath.

"You're sick!" I was shocked at his actions, being attacked by giggles again.

"I don't care. I fucking love the taste of you, the smell of of you.I'm addicted. And two fucking weeks of going cold turkey have made me want to feast on you till you tell me to stop"

His words sent me flying.

He found his way under my dress. I'd debriefed him; now he was debriefing me— as in detaching me from my "white little girl panties", as he named them, sniffing them, tasting where my scent had infused the cotton before turning his attention to my pussy.

"You're positively dripping. Has my number one girl missed me too?"

"Too much" I admitted.

He nipped at my pussy lips, then my clit. He licked the length of my slit the way he'd licked under my arm, drinking me in. Then, he dove in, doing exactly what he said he would: gorging on me.

"Get to bed" he ordered in a totally different way to how he'd say that to Masen at bedtime— full of promise...

I unpinned the section of hair I had back-combed and fastened up. I pulled my dress off, and went to pull off my boots.

"I want those on" he insisted, pushing me back on the bed. "I'm quite partial to them. They make you look all tough, in an adorable way. But then you are tough aren't you? Braving the storm for Daddy. Seeing it through till I came back for you...so I could tell you I love you."

Happy tears threatened.

"There's a lot of ways I've thought about to show you I love you... but my favorite is fucking you like nobody's been fucked before..."

He brought his lips to mine, sealing his declaration with a sweet kiss.

Bringing me onto my belly, he kissed all the way up the lengths of my legs, which he'd been admiring earlier.

He added more kisses on my ass cheeks, then a finger crept into my flooded cunt.

I flinched when he felt his way to my drier hole.

He hushed me. "Can you be brave once more for Daddy?"

I helped him by stretching my ass cheeks to give him more access.

"God, even your little ass hole is pretty, precious..." He was amazed.

_Do assholes differ that much? I had seen some gapers in porn... _

He put one thumb in me there, talking me through it.

"Good girl"

My asshole gave some when I relaxed, and he worked his other thumb in there somehow, such that he must have had his hands positioned like a pair of Goddam Moose antlers. _Brought a whole new meaning to the term moosing around!_

"That's it — I'm gonna do this again when you're at the peak. I'm gonna make you feel so good... And then one day, I'm gonna go in there with my dick— would you like that?"

I trembled, which was in itself telling.

"That's right— I knew you'd let me. I knew you'd be a filthy little slut, but only for me"

It was strange how such a name sounded so wonderful from him, especially with that bit tagged on the end, when I thought back to how viscous they sounded coming out of Paul's mouth...

"Only you." I said.

Edward removed his thumbs from one hole, and I raised myself onto my hands and knees, so he could sink into the other.

Edward had become an expert in simultaneous sex acts with more than one recipient and or/ giver, but there was nothing quite like going at it hard, one-on one with him.

It was without a doubt, the best sex of my life. He waited for me to start to come, repaying me tenfold for waiting for him to come back. Then, he did his party trick, as promised and I did experience a sudden death: _la petit morte..._

* * *

__Merci beaucoup pour la lecture. Je t'aime! x


	17. Chapter 16: Post Mortem

****Here's 16 in all its glory!

**Chapter 16: Post Mortem**

We were a mess of limbs and choppy breaths on hotel sheets.

"I love that you're not my wife!"

"I love that too!" _Well, that I'm not Tanya right now, not that I wouldn't want to ever be married to Edward... _

"I mean—" Edward had realized the ambiguity of his statement.

"I know what you meant..." I yanked him towards me for a kiss.

What followed was a performance rating:

Edward: "Now I know what it means to have your world rocked. You are red hot. You made me come so hard!"

Me: "Mmm, I just had a killer orgasm. The orgasm to end all orgasms…. And that thing you do with your tongue!"

The pillow talk progressed— or regressed, depending how you look at it— onto dissecting the events that had unfolded that lead us here, to this faux French hotel room, in this city, a pair of crazy fools in love against the odds.

There's one thing I have to know" It had been killing me

"Anything"

"Did you...were you...consummating your marriage...while we were...?"

"We weren't having sex, no. Any...forced attempts with her were... for a while leading up to you and me doing anything. I was lusting after you for...a while..."

I was selfishly, stupidly happy about that. "So, how did you...cope?"

"A lot of spanking the bishop!"

Another burst of laughter died down.

" What do you think Tanya wanted out of all our antics?" I asked him.

" I wouldn't like to guess. I think she was trying in vain to save our marriage. I'm not even sure how much it was about you..."

"She said she found me attractive..." I was a tad taken aback by his bluntness, and I almost wanted him to believe she wanted me, because that's what happens when you fall hard for someone-you want them to think you're the most desirable person in the world..."

"Oh, no doubt" he went on, " I just think she was using you to get to me too. She should probably get some therapy. She has some...issues. I never saw how serious they were till I saw her in action these last few weeks. Even then, I had to stand back to truly see it. Shit got ugly right at the endgame there"

"Too right" I agreed."Wanna know something strange?"

" What?"

"Well, with all the strategics the animosity, the times I felt alone even though I had a part of you both, I think one of the things that upset me the most was that time Masen turned on me. He didn't want me to read him a bedtime story. I so loved to do that; I always loved bedtime stories when I was small..."

" You're such a sweetheart" He swept my hair from my face. "You can read me a bedtime story..."

"But, we don't have a book..."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to make it up..." he said suggestively. _Oh—he wanted __**that**__ kind of story. _

"Okay..." I cleared my throat and sat up on my knees.

"Once upon a time, there was a the Queen ate some good pussy, she was evil and she was keeping a sexy King hostage...

A young heroine came along..."

"Yeah she did..." he said "And what did she do? Stroke me off while you tell me."

I wrapped my hand around his thick shaft, starting to twist and pull it just how he liked it. "She fell in love with the King, but at first, she had to settle for seeking her pleasure alone while she watched him from afar and dreamed of him...

Then, he confessed to wanting her back. She was supposed to babysit his little prince, but she spent a lot of the time sitting on the King's face..."

"I bet he fucking loved that. Fondle my balls, baby."

Having no story book to hold up, I manipulated his crown jewels with one hand, still stroking him with the other.

"She let him own her, made him such a happy King, till one day they escaped together and lived happily ever after..."

I massaged Edward's long, perfect, pink dick till he hit me and himself with his second load of ejaculate that evening.

_I do love a happy ending..._

* * *

_Well— how was it for you? Lol _

_Hope you're all pleased to be back in the land of E/B lemons! For those of you who do miss the good old days with Tanya (Yeah, didn't think so, but best to cover all bases!), I'm posting Chapter 3, which is E/B/T in my fic "At Home With The Cullens". Don't let that put you off either though— it's a week in the life of a very liberal E/B,where each day brings new escapades, so there should be something for everyone character wise and kink wise!x_


	18. Chapter 17: Breaking Ties

**Chapter 17: Breaking ties (EPOV) **

When we emerged from the bubble of our secret boudoir, we had to handle reality again. And reality can be a tricky bastard...

We expected Masen to respond to the news of his parents' separation with sadness; what we weren't prepared for was his defence mechanism: anger and resentment. Maybe, at his difficult age, between being a little kid and a teenager, he craved control— much like his parents...

Seeing in black and white, Masen blamed Tanya for me first going away, and now moving out.

When I had gone round to get my stuff, Tanya told me that Masen had been asking questions. _Ah, so the little man had a touch of Whyarrhea... _

"He asked if Daddy has a new girlfriend... I don't know where's he's gotten that from- the school playground, or those TV shows again. I'm sure Bella must have been letting him sneak back down to watch them late at night—"

"Tanya— Bella was a good babysitter and you know it"

"Oh, she was too good. That's the problem. So it's true— you are shacking up with up with that little whore—"

"We're done here Tanya." I heaved the boxes up in my arms. Clearance complete, I was looking forward to having my girl back in my arms instead.

For Masen's sake, Bella wasn't moving into my new, smaller house too soon, but she was spending my first night in it with me, in a bed for just us.

I gave her the spare key I'd had cut to let herself in after school; I wanted to come home from work to her...

I'd been doing some shopping— and I don't just mean for groceries, so I had some ideas about how we could warm my house...

I parked my vintage car in its new patch on the driveway outside the house, and hurried inside.

"Honey, I'm home!" I honed my Fifties husband impression.

I heard nothing back, so I searched downstairs. Bella-less.

I took my search upstairs, to the first bedroom of two that you come to: mine, _ours... _

"Bella?" I called out, opening the door.

I drew in a big breath; my body needed oxygen as fast as it could get it.

There, on the checkered bed spread, was my Bella, naked as the day she was born, save for a giant, fuck-off, red, satin, wrap bow, the loops over her breasts and the ribbon trailing down to her knees.

"Surprise! Wanna unwrap me?"

* * *

So that's a wrap on Chapter 17! Lol x


	19. Chapter 18: Making Ties

Because I was at an Anne Summers party last night...

**Chapter 18: Making Ties 19 (EPOV) **

Best present ever! And I got the Crazy legs G.I Joe action figure when I was Masen's age...that had nothing on my little fuck doll with her crazy legs.

I loosened my tweed tie to help me breathe. _Better yet, why not take it off all together? It could come in handy... _

I felt the shimmering satin on her soft skin, undoing the stiffened sections that formed the top of the bow.

She broke her purely submissive role, reaching out for _my_ stiffened section.

"Stop that, naughty girl. You're my gift. To do with what I like. No touching unless I say"

She tutted.

"Tut at me again, and I'll spank you." I'd never been one to use corporal punishment to control my child, but I wasn't against trying it out on Isabella for the purposes of correction _and_ titillation...

I totally wanted her blindfolded when I whipped out my bag of treats, but I let her see when I took out the handcuffs, and chained her to the headboard. _How about a nice game of cops and robbers? I may not have had a gun— but I did have a bullet..._

"What else do you have in there?" Bella couldn't point to the bag, restrained as she was.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that...I wanna blindfold you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"That's what I wanted to hear. But if you're not happy with anything, just say it out loud and I'll stop immediately, yes?"

"Yes" she repeated.

With my tie blocking her vision, I delved into my bag again, like a kid at Christmas. "I got you some gifts too— you will be moving in here with me eventually after all..." My hand landed on metal. _Bingo!_

"I'll have to be your eyes..." I set the bullet off, and she started.

"This is purple— your favorite color. You know how I know that?"

She shook her head.

"Because I remember everything... I bided my time, taking it all in, and now I have you exactly where I want you..."

I brought the bullet to her hooded clit.

She cried out, but I held firm even after she came, when she would be all sensitive. I savored every wriggle, every weak-willed struggle against her binds; served her right for those times she'd stimulated my cock after I'd come and was overly sensitive, smiling up at me, all sweetness and light.

Next, her namesake: _The Royal Swan. _

"I simply had to have this for you; I figured it was a sign, what with it sharing your second name and all..."

_The Royal Swan_ was a luxury vibe, a step up from the trusted _Rampant Rabbit_—fit for a princess...

I pressed it to her moist pussy lips, letting her studye the shape of the thick shaft, the texture; it was one hundred percent silicone, so it should have felt natural...

I nudged it into her, the shaft twisting and turning like my tongue when I went down on her.

I let her have the two orgasms that way, then wind down a little.

Then, I whipped out the lube...

"Strawberry: your favorite flavor..." I spread it over and around her ass hole.

"Fuck me, Edward, please?"

"Just one more toy, my petal...one more toy and then I'll fuck you, I promise...Don't you like your fuck toys? I was planning on buying more in the future, maybe get you a whole toy box full, wouldn't you appreciate that...?

"Yes, Yes! She yanked at the handcuffs.

I had to lube up the anal beads I'd bought too; her asshole had held my thumbs tighter than Masen clutches to a balloon...

"Babe, these are anal beads, but I'm only gonna use the top ones, the tiniest ones, okay...?

"Okay" she said timidly.

I slowly opened her up enough to fit in one, then two of the small spheres.

"So sexy— I just had to see you stretched out again..."

As carefully as I'd sent in them in, I tugged out the solid balls one at a time, like two toy soldiers proudly returning. She thoroughly enjoyed their triumphant parade back to open air, throwing them a welcome party of wild thrashing and wicked words.

It had been beyond testing and such a turn on, being in my shirt and trousers while I toyed with her, wonderfully naked. Now, it was time to lose my clothes...

I edged up her hot body, bringing my hard-on to loom over her heavenly face.

"You said you'd fuck me now!" She moaned.

"Ah, but I didn't say where I'd fuck you..." The semantics didn't matter; I wouldn't make it much longer without meshing my body with hers in the more traditional way for a man and a woman. Maybe just get it wet here first...

I fed her my meat, more or less sitting on _her_ face for some variation. She faked a rebellion as much as she could, reveling in her role, which just made it all the more magnificent when she surrendered, wrapping her mouth around the majority of my hardness.

"That's right, make me feel nice and at home..." I held onto her head.

I hoisted myself up from over her chest, to fetch the piece de resistance...

I rummaged in the bottom of my goodie bag for the set, securing the ring part of the structure onto my straining erection. That's right, a cock ring; like in that song Bella was constantly singing, I liked it, so I put a fucking ring on it! I very much liked Bella's lady parts too though, so situated above the ring was a little something for her...

She strained to hear any sound that would clue her in to what I had next up my metaphorical sleeve, my actual sleeves of course still attached to my shirt, scrunched up on the floor.

The sound she found was the whirring as I tried out the remote control that joined to the contraption I was wearing by a wire.

Bella whined " Can't take any more of that! I want _you_ now!"

"And so you shall have me" I spoke in a mock voice of authority. Now, you wanton little minx— this is for us both... I'm donning a device that'll keep me up so I can drill you even longer, with a stimulator for you as well..."

"Oh God!"

"No, actually— some chick called Anne Summers..." I slid off my makeshift blind fold from her eyes. "Say Hello to _The Power Couple_, baby..."

That's how Bella and I discovered that cock rings cause you to move your hips more, getting deeper...It's how we learned that this particular toy is not the greatest for fast, hard sex— more the lingering, intense kind...But that didn't matter, since the batteries ran out after Forty-Five minutes anyway...Note to self: bulk buy batteries...

But the most important lesson I was learning was that Bella had advanced from a pawn, to a Queen: my Queen. We were a power couple. Surely nothing could come between that...?

* * *

Your reads n reviews make me feel powerful...x


	20. Chapter 19: Join The Club

****This one goes out to my friends from the real life, who've recently come to join in on the filthiness, as a thank you to them for all those nights out clubbing they've put up with my antics and gotten me home safely.

Sorry the updates have slowed down a little; I enthusiastically used up my stock and I like to stay at least one chapter ahead, but I'll still try to update as often as possible. This chapter is on the little side, a Masen- sized one, if you will...

**Chapter 19 (EPOV): Join The Club **

"Clubbing" she said. "Fun" she said. The last time I went clubbing was to wet the baby— Masen's— head, so to speak, a sloppy, drunken night out with my home boys-yes, I said home boys...If I was going to go club-hopping again, I was gonna have to get with the kids and talk the talk...

I was also gonna have to walk the walk- the right clothes...Bella had come shopping with me, and picked me out a grey pea coat, with epaulettes. _Epaulettes?_ I wore a navy T under it, and some dark wash jeans. I'd even worked some gel through my hair, so that it stuck up the way she liked... How whipped was I? I felt like I was Seventeen and in love again...

When Bella came to find me, she almost tripped over her dress; she had on a long, silver sashed one on.

"Steady, baby" I said.

I saw her footwear when I looked down at her feet. I arched my brow at her.

"My feet get sore in heels!" she tried to justify her sartorial choice of a fancy dress with converse.

"No— they're perfect. You're perfect. I was just thinking of when I was holding onto one of those up in the air, while I took you for the first time on that couch. We haven't christened my new couch yet..."

She sucked in a breath. "Baaaad!" she berated me. "We have to set off, or we won't make it till closing time."

_Hmmm closing time-I know who I want to take me home... _

"Your positive that fake ID works?" I checked with her.

"I am"

"Who wangled that for you anyway?"

"A guy from school..."

"Which guy?"

"Paul" she said with trepidation.

I grunted an angry grunt, not the kind that sounds out when I'm with Bella, in the biblical sense.

"Hey silly— we were just friends, remember?" She reassured me. "And now..."

Now nothing, I hoped. "To the club we go then..."

* * *

So, converse with a pretty dress a la Bella/Kristen? A faux pas or a style do?(I already know the answer for some of you) Lol Comfort or style? Or do you not give a shit as long as Olderward is your accessory...?

I hope all you Twi-hards have your Twiathalon tickets booked to see daddyward on the big screen! Right, I'm off to yoga—maybe I'll research some new positions...x


	21. Chapter 20: Exhibitions And Lovegames

*In DJ voice* This one goes out to Rob, who has reportedly offered unlimited babysitting to Reese Witherspoon's new baby. Maybe baysitterward is where it's really at...?

Ok— hope you go fir a bit of Gaga...

**Chapter 20: Exhibitions and Love games(BPOV) **

In the words of Beyonce, one of my singers of choice, and her old group mates, _Destiny's Child_, the club was indeed "jumping, jumping"

Edward glanced up at the ceiling.

"Mirror balls? Really?Rad! " he was not impressed.

"Hey! Don't hate the sparkle! They add a nice touch. Besides, you fail to take into account your mirror balls, which I'm quite fond of...and your disco stick..."

He shook his head, amused.

We found seats in a corner booth, me with a coke, which had sneaky splash of Bacardi in it, Edward with his whiskey. Whenever he drank that stuff straight, it reminded me I was with a real man, and brought back memories of the night we were first together—the taste, the smell all inviting me to have his whiskey mouth all over, down South. And speaking of Lady Gaga's graphic lyrics...

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick..."

"Oh, we have to!" I told him, after our discussion on entering the establishment. I took his hand, egging him onto get on the floor...

"Can't dance, won't dance." He wasn't having any of it.

I pulled out the big guns, or rather the not too big guns, pushing my chest out towards him. " I could always make you"

"Ooooo I'm scared..." he stared at my chest. "Terrified..." He clucked his tongue.

I turned to take to the dance floor alone, but he followed, just like I knew he would; he always followed me in the end...

As we pushed through the crowds, hand in hand, to the dance floor, I caught sight of my boys. Well, they used to be my boys, before the Paul-Edward incident. _Was Paul here?_

I couldn't see him. But his friends could see me. And they could talk to him. I suddenly felt the urge to show them, along with everybody else around us how much I had scored with Edward, even if I'd had to sacrifice their so-called friendship in the process. I hadn't really lost; you don't lose when you lose fake friends...but I could win at life by flaunting Edward in front of them, the bonus being getting him all hot and bothered for home time...

It was time to take part in one of my own personal favorite all time games: seduction by lyrics. _Watch and learn, people, watch and learn. This is a pro in action... _

The verse to the song had kicked in by the time we had a space on the floor:

"I wanna kiss you" I stepped up onto my tip toes and smacked one right on Edward's lips. _Simples._

"It's complicated and stupid..." _It so was... _

"Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid..." I situated Edward's hands on my robust butt, giving the green light for him to squeeze away...

"...Just wanna touch you for a minute..." I moved my hands down his hot chest.

And then the chorus:

"...I wanna take a ride on your disco stick..." Checking my spectators were still with me, I turned round, grinding my robust butt against Edward's disco stick.

I didn't even get to the golden lyrics of the second verse— so much potential, before Edward broke.

He brought his lips to my ear.

"Well, you were right— clubbing has been fun..."

"Has been? Where are we going?"

"Back to mine. My disco stick is boarding passengers..."

We made our way off the other side of the dance floor to find that my ex friends hadn't been the only exes spectating. We bumped right into a rather sauced Tanya, who was sporting a leather top: mutton dressed as lamb much? The top criss-crossed over a push- up bra which her big boobs were being boldly supported upright by. She herself was being supported in an upright position by Sam... and Quil... apparently, she hadn't yet realized that three's a crowd...

* * *

Some of you thought Sam, some of you thought Quil. Well, you were all right Shocker! Have you got a favorite song to seduce by? x


	22. Chapter 21: Threats

**Chapter 21: Threats **

"Thought you'd come up for air, did you?" Tanya yelled in our faces.

"Tanya's had a bit too much to drink" Quil told us.

Two guys trying to get it on with you equalled an open bar, a dangerous game...

"A bit?" Edward asked. "She's blotto!"

"Oh, listen to Mr Perfect!" Tanya shouted. "You think you've got it all sorted out, don't you? Well sort this! I'm gonna go for full custody of Masen!"

"On what grounds exactly?" Edward gave as good as he got when it came to his child.

"I'm sure I'll think of something, starting with how you seduced the senior high school student that was supposed to be watching our son!I think I'm gonna be sick!"

We thought Tanya was offering up her opinion of our relationship, but she shot off to the toilets; she was actually going to be sick...

"Shit, Sam— I expected this from this fucker." Edward flung his arm in Quil's direction. "But you're allegedly a friend of both mine and Tanya's..."

"I'm sorry man, but she's technically back on the market now. She's fair game..."

I tried to slip away towards the toilets, but Edward tracked my movements, stopping me.

"We'll both go now, baby. I'm sorry..."

"No— I'm gonna go see if she's okay. Someone should."

Quil and Sam looked sheepishly at the ground.

Edward grabbed my arm. "Bella."

"It's alright."

I found Tanya flopped over a toilet bowl, sounding like she was talking to someone down there named "Huey" . I held back her blonde hair for her, thinking something was wrong with this picture...

When she'd finished throwing up, she slumped against the stall wall. I slumped against the opposite one.

"Oh, what a mess."

I was sure she wasn't just talking about the contents of the toilet bowl.

Her eyes bore into mine. "No matter what I drunkenly slur, no matter what happens, I meant what I said back when this whole thing started— I do see what he sees in you, what Masen sees in you. Maybe the best woman won..."

"It's not endgame yet," I told her. "But I hope we all walk away from this with what we're meant to..."

There in a toilet cubicle, Tanya and I had a moment, turned a corner, called a truce. Or so I thought...

* * *

I hope you all have at least one friend who would hold your hair back for you while you were sick-that's a true friend! L x


	23. Chapter 22: Spite Check

Sorry about the wait; I've been a bit under the weather— the dreary British weather...lol I been dancing a lot, as i had a charity show to perform in, and I had a crack at an entry for the "Tales From The Void" fanfic, but then realised that watching a few episodes of "Red Dwarf" does not a Sci-fi writer make... Along with my guilt, you can thank Vampire Diaries' Damon for this one, for talking about been left to 'babysit the kids" at Alaric's grave...that man is such a VILF!

**Chapter 22: Spite check**

A couple of mornings after the clubbing debacle, I awoke in my own bed. When I say my own bed, I mean my queen size at my parents, Charlie's and Sue's home. I was so looking forward to the days when I could call the king sized I shared with Edward my own, when I could stay all night with him, without having to say I was somewhere else, like at my friend Alice's.

As I was on my out to school, my mom stopped me.

"Bella, if you don't have any plans tonight already, try not to make any. Your Dad and I would like to have a discussion."

"A discussion?" _That didn't sound too appealing._

"We're having Chinese takeout."

_Chow Mein? Greasy goodness?_

"I'll be there."

We took our places at the table with the take out boxes. Unlike the Denali's, they didn't believe in sharing in this household, so we worked out who's was who's and started eating.

Some time in to our supper, my Mom spoke quietly into my Dad's ear, from where she was sat next to him. He talked back into her ear, and they proceeded to have an animated exchange that way.

"Are you guys gonna tell me what's going on? Or are we going to play _Chinese Whispers_ all night?"

"We noticed you're not working for the Denalis these days" Dad said.

_Was this about money? Was my lack of financial contribution causing a family crisis?_

"Any particular reason for that?" He asked me.

"They ah... they found someone else to help out."

"Aha. I see."

"Oh Charlie, just say the words— out loud." Mom was tired of playing the waiting game over Won Tons.

"Bella, tell us it's not true, that you're not going out with Mr.— Edward Denali." Dad begged of me.

I dropped my spring roll.

"So it's true!" My mom was mortified. "My God, no!" She was about to start softening her noodles further with her tears.

"Who told you this?" I wondered how they had found out.

"Well, your mom told me." My Dad said. More _Chinese Whispers._

"Well who told you?" I turned to face my mother.

"Mrs Hale hinted at it at the meat counter."

"And who told her?" _Did it matter? Had we moved on to "Cluedo" now? It was Mrs Mcarty in the market with the telephone?_

What it came down to was who started the wheels in motion, and my mother made it known eventually that that person was Tanya. She'd promised not to tell, but that was then, and this was now. The rules had changed. This was a swindle, another trick to try to win.

What my parents were more worried about was what I was going to do now the wheels had wound up at their destination.

"Do you love him?" My mother had to ask.

"It doesn't matter— she's done with him." Dad said before I could answer.

"I am not done with him! I am _done_ with this interventary dinner!" I stood up from the table.

"Sit. Down!" Charlie shouted." I say what goes under this roof, and I say you will not see some sex predator who preys on young babysitters! If I'd known he was capable of this, I never would have let you hang around him at all!"

"He is no such thing! And I'm eighteen— I'm legally free to go." I lunged for the front door.

"Dammit Isabella, don't you walk out of this house!" He'd never lay a hand on me, so I knew he wouldn't physically try to stop me, and my mother was too much of a mess.

Met once again with my old friend, the night, I needed my even older friend, Alice; for once in a long time, I intended on actually spending the former in it's entirety, with the latter. I needed some sisterly support, and to afford myself the luxury of a little time to think before I told Edward about the latest turn of events.

As I took my troubled track to Alice's abode, I couldn't help but wonder if what we had just received was the last supper...

* * *

*Whispers* So what did you think?" Pass it on! Lol

"It's becoming standard procedure for me to post a teaser for the next chapter on the Fictionators website "Teaser Monday", as I have done this week.

I wanted a group on facebook as well, so I made one! See you over there if you wanna join! It's called "The Babysitter's Club." Just hit me up for a request! x


	24. Chapter 23: Bella Rules

Boo! Hope you had a happy Halloween! Sticking with that as a theme, here's Bella thinking about having a scary talk...

**Chapter 23: Bella rules **

So now, I not only had the concerns of the average teenager dating an older, married man with a child, I was technically homeless. And Christmas was closing in fast. Along with deadlines for college applications...overload!

My mother told me I was born to be a lawyer, with my talent for winning an argument. I'd always been interested in going into law, but the business with Tanya had strengthened my conviction as well as my character, I hoped. I thought about all the Masen's out there, who had to play the cards they'd been dealt in a game they did not ask for. Those sons and daughters that needed someone to fight for their rights to be with the best parent(s), to not be unduly influenced by either in how they view the other parent, and to have the life they deserved.

I wanted to get some work experience more specific to law, so I had plans to look for secretary jobs, working for a private firm or an agency next Summer.

I'd come up with my top college choices, and visited some with my parents before the fall- out, while Edward's visits these days were to Masen. My safety option was Peninsula in Port Angeles. Then, there were two options a bit farther afield that I favored more: the University of North Dakota, and the University of Washington, Seattle. Then there was Dartmouth, the long distance option... The SAT exams were done and dusted. All that remained was to get an employer's letter of recommendation. I supposed I'd look to the library I worked at for that one; somehow I don't think Tanya would give me a good reference, and Edward may be a little biased.

Second on my list of things to do? Find somewhere to live...

Earlier into a relationship than many people might want to, Edward and I were going to have the talk about the future: college, living arrangements...us.

Like me, Edward had been so angry with Tanya for her little stunt, and sad to hear about my falling out with Sue and Charlie. He was torn between wanting to take me away from all the trouble, coming to my rescue to have me live with him, and understandably, aiming for an outcome that would be best for not only me, but his son. I totally got that; Masen should be involved in decisions his parents made about the future. He would be grieving the loss of Tanya and Edwards' marriage. He needed time to adjust to the idea of his parents separating, and living in two different homes before having to take on the concept of his Dad having someone else at his. The introduction of Edward's new girlfriend would be the end of his dreams of a reconciliation between Edward and Tanya. But Masen wasn't the only one with dreams...

I did realize that we would have to wait for me to be introduced to Masen as Bella the girlfriend, not the babysitter, at least until we knew we were in a committed relationship. But that was just it; I did know. And I needed to know Edward knew the same. As well as taking the next step in my relationship, I was about to take another step on my career path of choice; I would practice laying down the law by laying it down to Edward.

* * *

How long do you normally wait before you have "the talk"x


	25. Chapter 24: Getting The position

So I know we're supposed to see Bella sort out Olderward and find out if he's her Futureward, but I interrupt the programming for a big, fat juicy lemon...I figured you wouldn't mind! This one's for the lady who demanded an update, with an exclamation mark no less(!), 'cos you don't argue with someone called Crazychick!( A girl after my own heart...)

**Chapter 24 (EPOV): Getting The Position**

I was enthusiastic about Bella wanting to be a legal secretary over the Summer. Very enthusiastic. When I volunteered to work through some interview techniques with her, I don't think this is what she had in mind….

She was stood in my dining room, my make-believe home office, with me circling her in the role of the vulture in a suit, assessing her from head to toe.

She was wearing a white shirt with a taupe pencil skirt. She had worn cat eye glasses when we started this scene; they were now tucked into the top middle of her shirt.

" I may seem young, but I really think I'm qualified for this role" she said.

_Oh, she was good._ It was as if she were talking about something else as well as the pretend job though. We could come to that later...

"Put your hands on the desk" I demanded, the "desk" being the dining room table.

"Okay" She did as told.

"Elbows too" _Too easy_. Her ass was now sticking out. I sucked on my fingers and with the same hand, hit her on the ass. And again.

I tugged her skirt up to see her stockings. They weren't so much stockings as tights though, with a seam trailing up the back of her legs. I had a thing for suspenders, especially with the whole sexy secretary look- I think it had something to do with that movie I saw— but I liked these just as much. Maybe that was something to do with the fact that she didn't have any panties on underneath the nude hosiery...

"Naughty secretary" _Spank._

I tore the nylon over her tight little snatch, so I could sneak my mouth in, making love to her luscious cunt with it, wet and loud.

I stopped licking and working her with my tongue long enough to have her unbutton her shirt, so she could caress her sweet little tits while I loved her.

When I brought my head up again to stand up, her shirt was half off, so I saw to it that it was fully off, flinging it aside on the table. I took off her white bra, bringing my hands around to hold her tits while I mauled her neck.

Next, I had her sit on the table, while I tongued her nipples and nudged at her where her hole was through the tights that now only covered her pussy, not her ass. To adjust that fact, she fumbled to pull at the edge where I'd ripped them. I tore them further to reveal the raw heat

between her thighs. I placed a chaste kiss on her pussy lips prior to putting my mouth over mound again.

"Ah!" She called out. "This is what you want me for?"

"Yes" I stated matter- of -factly.

I made her lay back on top of the table. I let my cock out and put it into her, my pants at my knees, my shirt loose, and my blazer still on. I held one of her black heels in my hand and, angled myself till she had her hands in her hair, in her mouth, making mewling noises.

"More" she insisted. _Not a move of someone who wants to show how well they__** follow**__ instruction..._

"I'm the boss, Miss Swan"

She sat up slightly, slapping my chest with her manicured hand, but when I bucked into her, her hand retreated to her mouth, where she sucked on her thumb. _So sexy._

I had both of her legs in my hands now, but I moved one to hold onto her wobbling tit...

"You liking fucking me doggy style over your desk?"

I was deep in her from behind now.

"Mmm you have to be nasty to fit in here" I fucked her as hard as I could, and when I thought I would come, I had her on her knees on the floor facing my cock.

" I want you to fuck my face." Her foul mouth had made it to the interview.

"Cos I'd do anything—" She touched her tongue to my cock, "For this job..."

"Good"

She gave me messy head, drooling on my cock, strings of saliva going from it to her mouth.

I was hard as steel when I stretched out on the couch, with her straddling me, facing away, her feet in the air.

I slipped two fingers into her ass slowly as I attacked her pussy with my cock.

"So hard!" she shouted. " You're fucking me so hard! You want a fuck whore, not a secretary, don't you, you fucking pervert!"I could hear the smile in her voice when she said that, and because it wasn't serious, it sort of just made me more horny. _Why yes my sweet-yes I am..._

I hit her back with " I still want you to bring me my morning coffee and donuts though... I like glaze— here let me show you..."

She giggled at that. To have a girl giggle when you're giving it to her makes her shake around your cock like crazy, which made me come. I covered her stomach in it, holding my cock at her crotch. She caught some on her hand too, meaning she could taste me from it.

"Mmmm" she hummed.

"See? Glazed."

My hard on had not left the building— the other little boss man was obviously impressed with her, and I needed to hear her come, so I slid back into her.

"You giving me more? With your muck all over me? You're so bad!" she said.

She slapped at her tits, telling me she wanted to be my personal slut, pleasuring herself on my cock till she came for me. My second coming, so to speak, was specially for her wicked mouth, after I measured her "oral skills"._ Now that's my kinda job!_

We were wrecked, splayed out on my shiny new couch.

"You're so hired" I said"

With our preliminary interview over, it was time to get down to business...

* * *

Do you have any questions you'd like to ask? If not, I think that completes the interview. I think you're all going to fit right in at "The Babysitter's Club"! See you over on our company page on Facebook! Lol x


	26. Chapter 25: Time Control

****Time control 2 major dom...

**Chapter25 (BPOV): Time Control **

Edward and I were still on the couch, having "the talk". He told me that he'd given Tanya a tongue lashing— and not the type he'd just given me— for her tactical play, but when that was over, he had to communicate with her as civilly as he could help, because they had to talk about the divorce, and Masen. Since Tanya became aware that she had no case for sole custody once she'd sobered up, it seemed there would be no battle there, so Edward and Tanya would have to come to their own agreement.

They had hired a coach to counsel them, support them, and give them knowledge about any challenges they may encounter. This would improve the odds of them still staying as a family unit on some level.

Edward knew so much about me already, so we could mostly skip the getting- to-know- you segment of the "So you're bringing a new partner into your kid's life" handbooks. He knew I didn't mind dating someone with a kid. We knew a lot about the other's sexuality... Parellelly, we knew that neither of us were strictly religious, though the way I had just been on my knees before Edward was a sort worship...

" Cock worship– I suggest lots of that." Edward took my hand and held it over the deity dangling between his legs.

I slapped his chest. "Be serious!"

" "I am! I believe we do have souls that live on... I believe there's a hell. It was my marriage towards the end! And heaven? Well that's inside you..."

I could see this was a no-go...

_Moving away from big things— and his big thing,what about the little things?_ Little things have a habit of becoming huge when ignored... he knew my favourite flavour was strawberry, be it in a popsicle, or lube... that my favourite colour was purple, wether for my choice of counter in a board game (a rare colour option), or for a bullet vibrator...

"What's your favourite game?" I asked him.

"This" He held me down to do more bad things to me...

The coach had said that it was important for Masen's routine and rituals to be maintained as much as possible. That didn't bode well for me and Edward moving in together, so I was still technically homeless, imposing on Alice's parents and putting them in an awkward position.

Edward said he wanted to make a home with me, but the coach claimed that it was best to wait at least six months before introducing a new partner to a child after a separation. So it seemed I was stuck at Alice's or asking to move back with Sue and Charlie unless I had any other bright ideas in the meantime...

"Bella, I'm in this for the long haul. I just need some time."

"I understand. How long though?"

"Just give me five months"

"Too long!" I moaned.

"Then three?"

I tutted.

"You're so stubborn" He said.

" I just wanna be with you. All the time. Forever."

"Me too, believe me. I'll be there for you no matter where you decide to dwell for the time being, and I want you over here as much as possible till you and your things are a permanent fixture."

"Till then..."

"Till then, even if you're not living in my home you're still living in my heart, rent free."

* * *

More waiting for Edward...is he like L'oreal-worth it? Lol x


	27. Chapter 26: Kings Of The Swingers

Breaking Dawn Part 2 was oh so good! This is not, unfortunately, another part of the sag, but it is another chapter, and there is a sexy Daddyward. An a bouncy castle...lol xxx

**Chapter 26: Kings Of The Swingers **

_Six months later (and one more for luck)..._.

Summer set in, and June saw three reasons to celebrate: my graduation, Masen's birthday, and my first meeting with Masen at my new home with Edward, as his live in girlfriend.

Masen was getting more used to Tanya and Edward's separation. I don't think getting double the number of presents was such a terrible deal….

The coach had told Edward that the best thing to do for the first meeting between me and Masen would be to arrange activities where all three of us could relax, and enjoy being ourselves, so Edward set up a small party in the back garden. He got a small bouncy castle, so that Masen and I could play the Jumping Game like pros.

We had a party tea, with cake, then when it got cooler we came indoors to play a

board game, taking turns to throw the dice and make our move, mixing and mingling.

There was some resistance from Masen at first, but that was fully expected, and it soon eased off. Anyway, it was worth it to be around him again. And as for Edward? Well, nothing could compare to when he rolled the dice and swore his love was for me...

As well as spending time together as a group of three, Masen and I went places, just the two of us. The situation was different to others like it in that Masen and I had already been quite close, but that had been when I was the babysitter. Regaining a close relationship with him in my new role would take time. All we could really ask for is that he be respectful towards me. Of course, he and Edward had their time alone together too.

We'd take Masen to the park, as a trio, or in pairs; he loved to play on the swings.

On this occasion, Edward and I were sat on a bench, keeping watch over him.

"When I was his age, I always headed for the swings too….Still would, if I wasn't trying to prove to you how mature I am! " I told Edward.

"We could always get you a grown up swing…." He said into my ear, edging closer. He had the horn in the park, as if the very trees and outdoor air had aroused him ; maybe Mother Nature was the ultimate M.I.L.F….?

"Mmm, trussing you up in one of those things and pulling you on and off my cock…." Now he'd touched on the fantasy, he was in the beginnings of some kind of...frenzy...

It sounded like someone was seeking to empty his not -so- low swingers— right here on the park bench, in the presence of little people, if I didn't put a halt on him….

_Hang on, we're being perved on! _

A pretty woman and her hot guy were being less than discrete in their gazing at us, appreciating what they saw. They were practically salivating, whispering to each other. I felt like saying "Take a picture-it'll last longer!"

We got up to get Masen for a lunch break, moving away from our new freaky fans; that was one type of swinging we were not looking to take part in….

* * *

Sorry to do that damn time lapse thing, but we need to get a move on here! We haven't all gots forever! Lol x


	28. Chapter 27: King and County

**Chapter 27: King and County **

EPOV

We were well passed the compulsory ninety day waiting period after I filed for divorce. That would have been it done, if it had been completely uncontested.

I wasn't concerned with money; I just wanted enough for us— me and Bella, to be comfortable as well as Masen, and a bit left over to spoil him, and my sweetheart.

Neither was I concerned with property; we were cosy in our own place, with a clean start. I was letting Tanya have the house, but despite all the coaching, the meetings, there was one thing we couldn't agree on, and that was the parenting plan as a whole. I wanted more visitations in the so-called shared custody schedule than Tanya was putting on the table, more than the twenty percent of the parenting time that I was told was typical, as well as more flexibility. I was a fan of flexibility— just ask Bella…. Anyway, this was why we had gone to a trial to resolve the disputes, and it took the months it had. I had made the most of having a contact who was a family law attorney; Mike had gone through college with Taylor, my brother-in-law. This gave Bella a good chance to get the scoop on how he liked his job too.

And now, we had the resolution we needed; I had won. There was no legal move Tanya could make to tear me away from Masen. Bella and I were ecstatic.

At the Indian place in town, we had eaten our King Prawn Masalas, and made short work of our Kingfisher beer's— well, it was the beer of good times….

Bella had desert first, giving me some belloni about how she believed you should have what your heart desires most first, because—get this— you might die before you get through your main course... I was almost certain she just came out with this stuff just to keep me on my toes sometimes, and I adored her for it.

"How about I take you home, and show you he benefits of having desert _after_ dinner…." I helped her up from the table.

Traveling home, Bella was babbling in that sweet way she does when she's had a drink. It was giving me the horn more than the drivers I'd dodged past to carry her faster, but it was doing something else to me too... I drove the car abruptly into a lay-by, letting the engine die.

"Marry me" I don't know where the words came from.

Bella gasped, then got back to reality. "Edward, the ink is barely dry on your divorce."

"I don't care."

"Come on, let's just discuss this at home…."

BPOV

We did not discuss marriage when we got through our door.

Edward took down the zip trailing the length my back. I had bought an all- in- one outfit, with big black and white checks for this big night.

"You look like a sexy chess board." he chuckled. "Which is quite fitting, since my piece wants to jump you."

I yelped as he yanked me back against the bulge in his light grey suit pants.

"Such a prick tease in this….What is this thing anyway— it's not quite a dress, it's short…."

"It's a play suit" I showed off my grasp of fashion terminology, while grasping his "prick" through cashmere.

"Oh, that so? Well, we'll see if that helps you any when it's off and I'm holding you down while I work my tongue up your tasty little hole"

The play suit ended up hung at the top of the wardrobe, while one of my legs hung over Edward's shoulder. With his opposite hand, he pinched my bare pussy lips, so my clit popped out, like it was trying to escape to the enchanted land of his luscious mouth. My kegel muscles moved of their own accord.

"Trying to jerk yourself off, baby? Ah-ah…." he berated me.

He softly stroked my frenum, underneath my clit. He understood that he didn't have to overdo it; the simplest things could get great results….

He jerked me off with his fingers pinching me between my outer and inner lips. Then he put his lips around my clit, like he was about to taste ripe fruit, sucking me.

"Say you'll be mine forever, baby, and I'll do this for you everyday…." He began to bring me off with his mouth again, dipping his fingers into me, fucking me with them pointed downwards, even lifting them at one point to tickle my butt hole from the inside, which freaked me out, in the good way.

It wasn't long after that he made me do that thing I do, wetting him with the spray of my orgasm. I almost wanted to ask him to marry me.

"Marry me" _Beaten to the punch…. _

"You're asking me to marry you with me all over your face?"

"Yeah— I guess I am…."

"Edward, I'm too young, it's too soon, I have college…" I started firing out the excuses….

Unperturbed by the rejection, he hardened as I held his gaze and grazed his flesh with my fingers. I helped him along by running my tongue up his hot cock, being sure to seek out his frenum, as he had mine, under the purplish head. _Harder _

I held him in my hands, playing with him, the head in my mouth. _Harder still. _

I sat on him, mounting him. _Hardest yet_. I swivelled my hips just so, till he sat up, suckling on my tits. Then, he switched it to doggy, dripping kisses down my back, before staying behind me, but with the two of us on our sides, like spoons. He swept up my leg— the top one, and sweetly kissed the back of my thigh, taking in the spot where he was sliding into me.

But the position we brought it home in was good old- fashioned missionary. We met the peaks of our pleasure at the same time.

"Marry me!" He shouted out. The cock had crowed three times before midnight.

He sank his forehead to mine. I didn't say anything in response to the third proposal; I was pretty sure Edward got that a proposal during the throes of sex didn't count.

He cleaned me with a sponge; we usually used condoms, making that uneccessary, as I wasn't the most organized person when it came to taking my pill.

I watched how he washed me like I was precious. I peered over at where he had hung up my new one piece like it was precious because it belonged to me.

"Yes" I mouthed when we made eye contact again.

"Yes what?" he wanted to know.

"Yes— I'll marry you."

It wasn't an old-fashioned proposal, but it was no less beautiful for it and I relented in my reservations and refusals. Because Edward and I were made to measure….

* * *

I always thought the most unrealistic part of the Twilight Saga was not the mythology, but the fact it takes Bella three times to accept Edward's marriage proposal!Lol How many times would it take 4 u? x


	29. Chapter 28: Late In The Game

****Sorry it's a little late, but that seems to be a theme for this chapter! Time to check in with two Aunts...xx

**Chapter 28: Late in the Game**

Edward's parents were coming round to the idea of us as a couple— a married couple quicker than mine. They were on their way over to see us, and bringing Edward's Aunt Esme.

"She's erm, eccentric" Edward had said of her.

"Hi Bella!" Edward's mother said at our front door.

"Finally we meet." His father was a hottie too. _Dammit Bella, stop drooling over Daddy- in- law! _

And then a hurricane swept through our humble abode, a hurricane with honey colored hair, and a handbag that cost more than my entire converse collection.

"I'm seeing something that shows off your slender lil' figure, with fabulous details!" She did a three sixty around said figure.

"And the hair" she swept my hair up onto my head. "We can hold it up to show off your elegant neck."

_Elegant neck? Eh? _

"Nice to meet you too" I told her.

She laughed heartily.

"Sorry about Esme" Edward's Dad said. "We try to reign her in..."

"As if that's even possible" his Mom finished.

What followed was a session of wedding planning a la Esme; wine fuelled her further, me finding out about the in-laws, and them me.

Once we left Isle Esme and were on our own, I opened my diary to check dates and do a little planning of my own.

I had been accepted to all four colleges I'd applied to, and though I admittedly pined for Grand Forks, North Dakota, it was just too far. I gave up that possibility for Edward, just as he had made sacrifices for me. Besides, the University of Washington in Seattle was a pretty decent school, within driving two months before the beginning of the academic year, I was between accommodation choices there, and was waiting to hear back form Mike, the family attorney, on a Summer temp job at his firm, to get experience and save some money. It was all freaking coming together!

I took a quick glance over the dates in my diary. That's when I saw it: the red circle around when Aunt Flo should have arrived. I was late. My period was late.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Well, I have been accused of abusing them in the past and old habits die hard! No teaser this week, as the next chapter is the last chapter! I'll try to be fast, since I've left you hanging! x


	30. Chapter 29

Oh God, it's like the end of the Saga all over again! Sob! Lol

**Chapter 29: Sixty-four Squares And One Full Circle.**

With the toilet as my throne, I was playing pick up sticks. And every one of them showed a plus sign in the box, no matter how many times I checked. _Shit! _

I staggered out of the bathroom, white as a sheet.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" Edward sounded like he was across the other side of the hall, when he was actually standing right next to me.

"I think...I think I might be pregnant."

There was a pause while I panicked, and then "Pregnant? Like with a baby?"

"No, Edward, it's half vampire. Waddya think?" I was tense to say the least.

When I stopped snapping, I sobbed my way through a large section of that day.

In the days that followed, I went to Doctor Carlisle, who confirmed that I was with child, that we had a decision to make that would affect our future.

We tried to find an answer with logic, looking at all options. One option took away the need for any further questions, apart from how we would feel afterwards.

Another opened up more avenues of thought.

"There's college..." I traveled down that avenue.

"I could be a stay at home dad..."

"You can't support Masen, and me, and take care of a baby all at the same time."

"Well then there's help available. You know, our parents, nannies...

_No, don't say it. Don't you dare say it! _

"...babysitter's..."

Back to the start...

_Back to the future (Eight months into it)..._

" Your turn." My husband suited smug.

He made me want to hump smug right off of his face; I was about to pop like a balloon, and my hormones had gone hay wire.

We were in the middlegame of chess,a way of spending time we'd come to hold dear during my pregnancy. A large part of that was due to the memories of a certain exchange attached to it...

(Flashback)

I'd picked the white pieces.

"Where is my King and Queen?" I'd queried when I saw they were missing from their squares.

"Search me." He started patting himself down like he didn't know.

If this was one of his games where I had to find them, I'd frisk him in a heartbeat. Hell, I'd strip search him, and give him a thorough examination if that's what he wanted!

"Well, well, I've found them" He fished the two royal pieces out of the pockets of his pants, placing them in their rightful positions on the board.

_But what was that on them? _Shiny, sparkly...

"Shut. Up!" I still slipped into high school student mode sometimes, though on seeing the two engagement rings— a men's, with a grid of small black and white diamonds on the King, and a women's with a single bigger stone on the Queen, what the hell was my reaction meant to be?

He mounted my ring on the right finger of my left hand.

"A princess cut diamond for my Queen." He'd done his research.

And he would reap the rewards. I mean, what girl doesn't love sparkly diamonds?

I did him, holding up his finger and fitting the ring, so I could really do him...

(End Flashback)

I couldn't move without him winning. He had me. ,Oh, did he have me.

One small, unexpected move in chess could change your whole direction, but we had come to see that my pregnancy didn't have to mean that for us.

I'd deferred my entry to college, not put it off permanently. A change in plans didn't mean we all fell down.

Our parents, even mine, were supporting us now. Sue and Charlie went as far as offering to help financially, saying they were going to help me with financial aid if I'd gone to college at the time I'd planned anyway.

They'd already chipped in for the wedding. We had a no-fuss affair, just friends and family. I wore white, but my dress was simple, with a tiara sat atop my head as a crown.

Aunt Esme, with a little help from my childhood friend Alice, had arranged a hen night to end all hen nights, even without alcohol for me. It was maybe only topped by my baby shower— silliness and games aplenty.

As a wedding gift, Edward had presented me with a movie.

_A montage of memories?_ I'd guessed. Not enough of them had been transferred to film._ We'd have to fix that._

_A romance that was meaningful to us? _

On the rolling of the credits, I'd realized what we were watching: _My Favorite Babysitter. _Boy, did we have fun with that!,

In fact, just thinking about how he'd attacked me as the film ran in the background had me flinging the chess board aside now, breathlessly saying "I win", and clinging to him like crazy, claiming my prize with kisses.

He was attempting to be careful with me, since I was carrying his child, which hadn't come easy to either of us; we liked to play hard in every aspect.

We couldn't get too carried away, however; Masen would be here any minute.

When Tanya walked in with Masen, he had with him a children's chess set, a spoil from his mother, I presumed. Having watched us partake in our hobby, it was his novelty of the month.

It was all civil between Tanya and us, though I think she'd taken our sudden marriage, and my current condition rather hard; I'd be more shocked if she hadn't.

So long as she played her part instead of playing her games, all was good. The only thing we wanted to play at these days was Mom and Dads, unless we were playing pretend in the bedroom...

When she was gone, we could do our bit to help Masen become an expert in chess. 'Cos the family that plays together stays together...

CHECK MATE! GAME OVER!

* * *

Why are you still here? Get away! Only joking!Lol

Well, that's all folks; it's the end of my first full length fic; the average chess game does last 30 moves, so...

I know it's far from perfect, but it's mine. And you've shared it with me.

Thank you for those that read the original O/s, and told me they would like to read this story in it's longer form, for getting me to do it in the first place. Thanks to everyone who jumped on board later— just, thanks to you all for reading, reviewing an rolling around in the dirt with me, metaphorically!

I mean to continue writing, wether that be more O/s, multi-chapter fics, possible future takes whatever...So, if you have anything specific to this story, or just in general, that you'd like to see, say so!

And you can keep coming to the Babysitter's Club!

Love, kisses and spatulas,

Ruffluv x


End file.
